The Omen: La Malédiction
by I wish I was her
Summary: Bon voila ma nouvelle fic! Un méchant shaman s'en prend a Kyo et sa bande! Vaincront ils la sorcellerie? Et quels ennuis affronteront ils ? Enfin le 9e chapitre!
1. Prologue

Auteure: I wish I was her

Genre: Action/Adventure/

Titre: The Omen: La Malédiction

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas plus que toutes les choses faisant parties de SDK. Le tout va à Akimine Kamijyo, que je remercie aussi souvent que je peux!!

Note : Me voici dans une toute autre idée! Les persos seront à présent confronté à la sorcellerie d'un vilain vilain shaman. Le vaincront-ils? Quels ennuis le méchant leurs causera-t-il? Et bien lisez ce qui suit et j'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez!!

Note2 : Les pensées des persos seront écrites en _italique_. C'est plus simple comme ça!

**The Omen : La Malédiction**

**Prologue**

C'était une nuit noire de nouvelle lune. Dans le petit village tout était calme, seuls les cris familiers des grillons (NDA : Bien que je n'en connaisse aucun qui réside au Japon) perturbaient le calme nocturne. Kana, une vielle dame assez âgée et reconnue pour sa grande gentillesse, revenait tout juste de la forêt avec des herbes de toute sorte plein les bras. Elle entra dans sa modeste maison et alla déposer sa cueillette aux pieds d'un personnage encapuchonné.

-J'ai ce que vous m'aviez demandé, Ô grand shaman.

-Bien, répondit le concerné, mettons nous au travail.

Un homme gisant au fond de la pièce dans un état de semi inconscience poussa un gémissement sourd. Kana, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude, se rendit précipitamment à son chevet. Elle appliqua une compressa froide sur le front du souffrant et celui-ci cessa de gémir, visiblement soulagé. Kana sourit et caressa du bout des doigts ce visage aimé.

-Kana, dépêches-toi, tonna la voix du shaman.

La vieille dame sursauta et fit ce qu'on lui demandait sans se plaindre.

-Si tout marche comme prévu, fit le shaman un rictus déformant son visage, le démon sera totalement libre, le maître sera content.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

C'était une nuit habituelle pour Kyo et sa bande, les hommes buvaient leur saké et se disputaient. Yuya, seule de femme avec Tokito, qui présentement rendait visite à Shinrei histoire de voir le nouveau clan Mibu, s'ennuyait à mourir. Au moins si Tokito avait été là, elles auraient clamé haut et fort qu'elles détestaient les hommes et même si c'était un mensonge éhonté, c'était pour elles une sorte de réconfort, de dire qu'elles détestaient ce qu'au fond elles aimaient beaucoup. Grâce a leur forme de ''réconfort'', les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées. Mais Tokito étant absente, Yuya sortit dehors et se mit à regarder les étoiles. Une étoile filante passa.

Elle regarda les hommes qui criaient toujours à l'intérieur.

-_Je souhaite qu'ils mûrissent un peu…_

Quand elle regardait les étoiles, Yuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, songeant à son enfance où elle faisait la même chose avec son grand frère. Dehors tout était noir, ou bien faiblement éclairé pas les étoiles. Les nuits sans lune donnaient à Yuya l'envie monstre de dormir, mais ce soir avec ces fous furieux à l'intérieur, elle ne pouvait espérer dormir avant 2 bonnes heures au moins. La blonde décida alors d'aller se promener, histoire de passer le temps. Elle ne fit pas deux pas qu'elle sentit une douleur vive au niveau de la poitrine (NDA : C'est toujours de là qu'elle souffre la pauvre!!)

Elle tomba à genoux, les larmes aux yeux. Ça la brûlait de l'intérieur, comme si on la marquait au fer rouge dans son corps! Elle haleta, pleura et finalement hurla de douleur avant de s'écrouler dans l'herbe. Elle eu juste le temps de voir des nombreuses formes floues se masser autour d'elle avant de perdre connaissance.

Fin du prologue

Voilà pour mon premier chapitre, ça finit un peu sec je l'avoue T.T je suis désolée!!Et c'est très court également mais comme c'est seulement le prologue les prochains chapitres devraient être plus longs et s'ils ne le sont pas vous pourrez me lancer des rochesSinon j'aimerais bien savoir si vous trouvez pas ça trop mauvais et si vous trouvez ça mauvais et bien dites moi quoi changer!! Merci de me lire!!


	2. Premier Chapitre

Auteure: I wish I was her

Genre: Action/Adventure/Mystery

Titre: The Omen/La Malédiction

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient…hé oui c'est vrai!!XD

Note : Bon nous voilà dans l'histoire finalement, on va vraiment y entrer et j'espère que vous aimerez encore parce que vous avez eu l'air d'apprécier!! Donc voilà la suite…

RAR :

**Sweet Tsubaki : **Ah désolée mais Yuya va rester…j'ai pas le choix…et pour le démon et bien tu vas voir…Et merci beaucoup beaucoup!! C'est gentil!!

**La-tite-yuya : **Merci, je rougis!! De l'action oui, de la romance, euh moui aussi Et un grand merci pour tous tes commentaires ça me fait super plaisir!!

**Rizahawkeye : **Merci! Ah et bien tu sauras tout ça bientôt…j'aimerais t'en dire plus mais vois-tu si je veux avoir un semblant d'effet de surprise et bien je peux pas parler !!

**Peckforever : **Oui je sais pauvre petite Yuya!! Et bien merci pour tes commentaires et voilà la suite!!

**Princesse d'Argent : **Oui je sais…c'est pour cela que j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que le premier chapitre soit plus long, histoire d'attirer quelques lecteurs Mille mercis!! Et bonne lecture!(Oui je sais mais si ça ne tombait pas sur Yuya, Kyo ne serait pas aussi en rogne et c'est ça qui est marrant!mdr!!)

**Gasp31 or Gaspy : **Et bien merci!! Ça me fait très plaisir!  Bonne lecture à toi!!

**Kashamy : **Merci n'amour!! C'est vraiment super gentil de ta part!! Moui Yuya va avoir des problèmes sinon ça ne serait pas drôle!!(Sadique Sadique Sadique!!) Et bien tu vas voir!! Je ne te vendrai pas le punch, il faudrait que j'aie un semblant de crédibilité pour la suite alors je ne peux pas!! Bonne lecture!!

**Chibi-yuya : **Merci!! Et bien pour ne point te faire attendre plus longtemps voici la suite!! Bonne lecture!!

**The Omen : La Malédiction**

**Premier Chapitre**

-Comment va-t-elle, demanda un Tigre Rouge inquiet à un Kyoshiro déjà assailli de questions.

-Elle va mal, elle a reçu un sort que je ne peux lui enlever, seule la personne qui le lui a jeté peut le lever, répondit Kyoshiro, visiblement déçu, c'est la seule solution.

-Mais combien de temps a-t-on pour retrouver cette personne, s'enquit Akira.

-Trente jours, répondit le pharmacien, qui s'assit, éreinté.

Oui, Kyoshiro était fatigué. Il avait passé la nuit au chevet de Yuya, dès que le message de Kyo l'avait rejoint, il s'était précipité, en hâte au chevet de la chasseuse de primes. Sakuya l'avait accompagnée et avait actuellement pris le relais au chevet de Yuya, pour permettre à son aimé de souffler un peu.

Kyo aussi avait veillé toute la nuit, dans son coin, mais veillé tout de même, guettant le moindre signe de souffrance venant de la blonde.

Soudain, une Sakuya affolée et visiblement soulagée vint leur dire :

-Kyoshiro-sama, elle se réveille!!

Tout le petit monde accourra vite vers Yuya qui les yeux grands ouverts, souffrait et respirait fort.

-Yuya, fit Tigre Rouge.

Kyoshiro s'approcha de la malade et la mit en position assise pour qu'elle respire mieux, la blonde sembla soudainement aller un peu mieux.

-Yuya, où as-tu mal, demanda le pharmacien.

La blonde mit sa main sur sa poitrine et baissa légèrement le décolleté de son kimono. Tous furent ébaubis! Un étrange signe rouge semblant avoir été écrit au pinceau rouge trônait entre les deux seins de la chasseuse de primes. Un signe rouge sang.

Yuya referma son kimono, histoire de garder une certaine pudeur. Elle se rendit soudainement compte :

-Mais pourquoi c'est toujours là?

Tous restèrent cois. N'ayant aucune réponse à lui fournir.

-Quoi qu'il en soit c'est un sort qui a été jeté par un shaman de haut niveau, décréta Akari

Elle s'approcha de Yuya et passa sa main autour de cette dernière pour essayer de sentir la présence du shaman mais n'y parvint pas.

-Il cache son aura à l'aide d'un autre sort, il ne tient pas à être découvert.

-C'est comprenable sachant qu'une bande de samouraïs furieux allaient le poursuivre par la suite, ironisa Sasuke, j'aurais fait pareil.

Yuya sentit qu'on la brûlait de nouveau et gémit. Elle sentit qu'une boule remontait dans sa gorge et eut juste le temps de porter la main devant sa bouche avant qu'une quinte de toux ne la secoue violemment. Elle regarda sa main. Du sang! Elle toussait du sang!

Elle se tourna vers Kyoshiro, affolée.

-Je…j'y comprend rien, fut la réponse de ce dernier.

Yuya, voyant que tous les regards, et des regards inquiets étaient braqués sur elle, dit doucement :

-Il me reste trente jours, et je compte bien trouver l'ordure qui m'a jeté ce sort!

Voyant une Yuya aussi déterminée, ses amis éprouvèrent un semblant de soulagement, elle continuait de croire malgré son état, c'était bien leur Yuya!

-Mais avant de partir je…j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, ajouta Yuya

Voyant que tous l'écoutaient attentivement (NDA : Sauf peut-être Luciole, mais bon…) la blonde s'apprêtait à continuer, mais une autre violente quinte de toux la stoppa et la chasseuse de primes se sentit défaillir. Kyo la rattrapa juste avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

-Trouve l'antidote, fut les seules paroles que le démon prononça, et elles furent pour Kyoshiro.

Le pharmacien avait eu le temps de réfléchir et avait décidé de ce qu'il fallait faire. Ils allaient tous retourner chez les Mibu. Après tout les symptômes que présentaient Yuya ressemblaient dangereusement à ceux de la maladie de la mort alors rien de mieux que de retourner à la source de ce mal.

-On…on va emmener Yuya chez les Mibu, fit Kyoshiro.

Et la petite troupe partit le lendemain vers les terres Mibu...

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Kana suait à grosses gouttes. La pauvre femme avait déjà parcouru plus de cinq kilomètres pour rapporter les ingrédients nécessaires au shaman. Kana servait sous les ordres de ce dernier depuis maintenant quatre mois. Quatre longs mois au cours desquels elle avait due redoubler de courage et de force pour procurer à ce vil mage tout ce qu'il demandait. Il la traitait comme une esclave ce qui évidemment n'avait jamais pas fait parti de leur contrat.

**Flash Back**

-Monsieur tout ce que je vous demande c'est si vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui, avait supplié Kana.

-Bien sûr que je peux, avait chaleureusement répondu le shaman, mais pas à n'importe quel prix.

-Je…nous sommes pauvres Ô grand shaman, avait tristement répondu la vieille dame.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, si vous accepter de m'épauler dans un projet, je soignerai votre mari gratuitement.

-J'accepte avec joie, merci ô shaman, avait fait Kana en s'éloignant des larmes de joie dans les yeux.

Un horrible sourire que Kana n'avait pu voir avait défait le visage du shaman :

-Mais de rien ma chère, de rien…

**Fin du flash back**

Si elle avait su, la vieille femme aurait sûrement continué de chercher un autre shaman même si on disait de celui-ci qu'il était des plus compétents. Mais Kana aimait son mari de tout son cœur, ça avait été le coup de foudre entre eux et depuis ils n'avaient plus voulu être loin l'un de l'autre. Alors quand l'homme qu'elle aimait était tombé malade, Kana avait tout fait pour le soigner sans succès, elle était alors parti à la recherche d'un médecin, puis ce dernier étant impuissant, d'un shaman. La vieille dame d'une bonté infinie, suait toute l'eau de son cœur pour que son être aimé puisse aller mieux, elle était amoureuse et ce à la vie à la mort.

Le mari de Kana, nommé Egao, avait des moments de lucidité malgré ses fortes fièvres et ses nombreuses pertes de connaissance. Il voyait bien que Kana se tuait à la tâche pour qu'il guérisse et cela lui brisait le cœur, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse malgré tout, c'est pourquoi il économisait ses forces de plus en plus pour pouvoir lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et quelle devait vite se sauver des griffes du shaman. Egao n'allait pas laisser l'amour de sa vie souffrir des mauvais plans d'un vil sorcier, non il allait se battre pour elle, avec le peu de forces lui restant. Kana entra dans la maison, et Egao perdit connaissance, le doux visage de sa femme emplissant ses pensées alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Tokito observait nostalgiquement les nouvelles bâtisses du nouveau clan Mibu et elle se dit qu'elle ne regrettait point d'être partie avec la bande de celui qu'elle appelait toujours l'enfant démon dans son dos. Même si il lui arriver de tous les détester (sauf Yuya) elle se sentait un peu moins bien quand tous les crétins étaient loin.

Elle soupira en contemplant le travail de Shinrei :

_-Il faut croire que de jolies fleurs peuvent toujours pousser, même en terre maudite._

Son attention fut détournée par des cris venant de l'entrée de terres Mibu. Elle descendit du toit d'où elle était perchée pour aller à la rencontre des chahuteurs. Kyo aux yeux de démon s'approchait avec toute sa bande. Si elle se demanda ce qu'ils foutaient tous là au début elle se posa des sérieuses questions quand elle vit une Yuya les mains ensanglantées, le visage fiévreux dans les bras du démon.

Fin du premier chapitre

Bon j'espère que c'était un peu mieux que le prologue…merci à tout le monde de me lire et un gros grand beau et bien bâti merci (mdr) à toutes les personnes m'ayant envoyées des reviews, ça me touche beaucoup et j'apprécie toujours que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez!! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!!


	3. Second Chapitre

Auteure: I wish I was her

Genre: Action/Adventure/Mystery

Titre: The Omen: La Malédiction

Disclaimer: SDK ne m'appartient pas et si c'était le cas je serais un dessinateur hors pair vivant au Japon

Note : Voilà la suite réclamée…il faut me pardonner pour ne pas publier la semaine mais comme je n'ai pas d'ordinateur à la maison…c'est un peu compliqué mais je fais ce que je peux. Donc voici la suite, notre bande de tarés préférée est actuellement chez les Mibus pour essayer de soigner Yuya, reste à savoir s'ils y arriveront. Le passé du shaman nous sera en partie dévoilé …Vala bonne lecture!!

Note2: les pensées des personnages sont écrites en _italique._

RAR :

**Princesse d'Argent : **Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, lol. Pauvre Yuya! Non mais c'est vrai que les plus jeunes devraient prendre exemple XP!! Bonne lecture à toi et merci d'adorer et encore merci pour les bisous!!

**La-tite-yuya : **Oui une brûlure de e genre est loin de faire du bien!! Je ne le souhaite pas!! Merci beaucoup à toi !! Bonne lecture!!

**Chibi-yuya : **Moui il est très gentil Kyo quand il veut…quand Yuya est à l'article de la mort XD!! Voilà la suite!! Bonne lecture à toi!! Et merci merci merci!!

**Rizahawkeye : **Lol, oui bon ce n'est pas toujours mignon ce qu'il lui fait alors il faut bien qu'il soit gentil quelque fois XP!! Merci!! Bonne lecture!!

**Sweet Tsubaki : **Lol!! Oui je crois bien que je vais en mettre du Aki/Toki, tout va dépendre de quand ils apparaîtront dans l'histoire mais garde espoir!! Merci beaucoup!

**Gasp31 or Gaspy : **Lol, fait des petits trips autant que tu veux je les adorent!! Merci beaucoup à toi pour la review et voilà la suite!!

**Kashamy : **Merci !! Oui Kana elle est gentille mais je ne te dis pas ce qui va lui arriver!! J'suis sadique!! Moi aussi je t'aimeuh!! Bonne lectureuh!!

**Peckforever : **Lol!! Voilà la suiteuh!! Moui et bien vu qu'elle a un preux chevalier qui vient à son secours Yuya n'est peut-être pas la plus à plaindre!! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!!

**Daffy ze hinti : **Bon ça va j'ai craqué, les yeux larmoyants ça marche toujours, lol! Oui je vais probablement mettre du Akira / Tokito…Merci et bonne lecture!!

**Boulette de riz : **Oui c'est la femme la plus expérimentée dans ce domaine que je connaisse, lol!! Bonne lecture à toi!!

**The Omen : La Malédiction**

**Second Chapitre**

Yuya était étendu sur un futon, dans un des nouveaux bâtiments des Mibus. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes, un cauchemar atroce la gardant captive dans le monde des songes. Une étrange voix lui parlait :

_-Bonjour Shiina Yuya._

-Mais qui êtes vous, criait la jeune femme dans son sommeil.

-_Je suis celui qui a apposé sa marque au creux de ta poitrine ma chère_

-Enlevez-la!! Pourquoi l'avez-vous mise là? Pourquoi moi?

-_Tu poses trop de questions Yuya, je t'ai seulement contactée pour voir si ce sort avait touché._

Yuya, même en rêve, explosa.

-Ça va pas? Vous jetez ce genre de sort au hasard sans savoir sur qui il tombera? Vous êtes complètement malade!!! Enlevez-moi ce sort immédiatement!!

_-Désolé, je ne peux pas, ravi de vous avoir rencontrer, Shiina Yuya._

-Quoi? Attendez! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ça!! Attendez!!

Yuya se réveilla alors, en proie à une vive douleur là ou la marque rouge avait été apposée. Les larmes aux yeux, la chasseuse de primes jaugea la pièce du regard.

_-Mais où est-ce que je suis?_

La blonde entreprit de se lever, et réussit à tenir debout quelques secondes avant de retomber sur le futon, épuisée. Elle était à bout de forces et elle avait faim. Elle refit la même manœuvre et cette fois-ci fit le tour de la petite maison en marchant puis, se décida à sortir dehors.

À peine avait elle levé le rideau de bois devant la porte que le soleil l'aveugla. Laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière, Yuya sortit dehors. Elle crut alors comprendre qu'elle se trouvait chez les Mibus une fois de plus. Elle fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par une Sakuya affolée qui arrivait en courant, non sans trébucher plusieurs fois.

-Yuya, il ne faut pas sortir tout de suite!

-Mais j'ai faim, Sakuya, protesta la chasseuse de primes.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, un gargouillement provenant des entrailles de la jeune blonde se fit entendre.

La brune rit doucement et entreprit de la mener jusqu'aux cuisines.

-Dis-moi Sakuya, pourquoi sommes nous ici?

-Oh, et bien Kyo à demander à Kyoshiro-sama de trouver un antidote pour toi alors…

-Mais c'est un sort qu'on m'a jeté, un antidote n'y changera rien!

-Oui mais il peut faire calmer la brûlure, une sorte d'anti-douleur.

-Ah, je vois. Mais continues je te prie.

-Oui et bien Kyoshiro-sama a observé que les symptômes que tu présentais ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de la maladie de la mort alors, il a dit que c'était mieux de retourner chez les Mibus. Et Kyo t'a transportée jusqu'ici pendant que tu dormais.

-Il m'a transportée jusqu'ici…ah…mais euh on était plutôt loin du clan Mibu!! Combien de temps j'ai dormi?

-Pour être franche, tu as dormi trois jours d'un sommeil très lourd, nous avions même des doutes, mais maintenant que tu es réveillée les autres seront contents de constater que tu va bien, j'irai les chercher pendant que tu manges.

-D'accord.

La blonde et la brune arrivèrent finalement aux cuisines et Sakuya alla effectivement chercher les autres membres de la Kyo-gumi pendant que Yuya mangeait. La chasseuse de primes avait vraiment la dalle, elle mangea tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu manger en trois jours et quand les autres arrivèrent avec Sakuya elle était encore en train d'avaler sa dernière bouchée de riz.

-Yuya! Content que tu sois réveillée, fit Kyoshiro.

La bouche encore pleine, Yuya du se détourner pour ne pas s'étouffer et se tapota la poitrine ce qui lui fit mal, elle finit par avaler correctement et fit un grand sourire à Kyoshiro.

-Je te remercie, de chercher ce remède pour moi, Sakuya m'a dit que tu y travaillais.

-Oui, jusqu'à présent ça n'a pas porté fruit, mais avec l'aide de Shinrei je devrais finir par trouver quelque chose.

-Je ne te tiendrai jamais pour responsable, si jamais tu ne trouvais rien, je te suis déjà redevable alors, tu n'est obligé de le faire tu sais.

-Mais non Yuya, fit le pharmacien en mettant sa main derrière sa tête un grand sourire fendant son visage, je tiens à le faire.

-Merci, merci beaucoup.

Le regard vert de Yuya croisa le regard rouge de l'homme aux mille victimes.

-Et merci à toi aussi Kyo pour m'avoir portée jusqu'ici.

-…

-Merci à vous tous d'être là, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, je…

La chasseuse de primes baissa les yeux, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et comme elle allait ouvrir la bouche, une douleur rendue presque habituelle lui brûla poitrine. Elle se retint à la table pour ne pas s'affaisser sur le sol. À présent à genoux sur le sol la tête ramenée vers sa poitrine et ses doigts tremblant tellement elle tenait la table fortement, la blonde gémit doucement.

-Non, fit elle, tais-toi, TAIS-TOI!

La seule chose qu'elle vit avant de retourner dans les vapes fut deux yeux rouges et elle se sentit tomber dans les bras de quelqu'un, puis plus rien, sauf cette affreuse voix.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Kana n'avais pas le droit de déranger le shaman quand il méditait, par conséquent elle ne pouvait aller à l'intérieur de la maison, pour voir comment allait Egao.

-_Vil sorcier, si seulement j'avais su, je m'en veux terriblement de devoir faire patienter Egao pour que cette espèce de sorcier du diable puisse accomplir sa besogne._

La vieille dame avait été chargé de déposer de petites pierres autour de sa maisonnette dans un rayon de deux kilomètres environ, ainsi, si jamais des ennemis du shaman approchait et bien ils ne pourraient l'atteindre.

Kana retourna chez elle et écouta à la porte pour savoir si le shaman avait terminé et n'entendant aucun bruit elle leva le rideau de bois et vit que le shaman n'y était pas, elle s'approcha alors de son mari qui dormait du sommeil du juste. Elle entreprit de lui préparer sa potion quotidienne. Le shaman lui avait appris à la faire, c'était une sorte d'anti-douleur, pour calmer les fortes fièvres d'Egao. Il devait en prendre chaque jour pour ne pas que son état s'aggrave. Il prenait cette potion en attendant que le shaman ne lui prépare le vrai remède.

Quand elle y repensait Kana ne savait rien du shaman, mis à part qu'il était vil, égocentrique et avare. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom, ni pour qui il travaillait, le sorcier l'appelant lui-même maître ou bien patron. La dame soupira, elle avait hâte que toute cette histoire soit finie et que plus personne n'ait à souffrir, même ceux à qui le shaman jetait des sorts, Kana souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'ils s'en sortent.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Le shaman se promenait dans les bois environnants pour vérifier le travail de Kana. Ce n'était pas si mal. Il soupira. Cette Yuya Shiina était décidément plus coriace que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle avait lutté contre son attaque mentale, cette jeune femme avait une grande volonté et surtout un fort caractère. Peut-être la mission confiée par son maître allait-elle être beaucoup plus drôle que ce qu'il pensait.

Le shaman regarda alors le soleil commençant à décliner, les teintes rosées colorant les nuages. Un certain nuage, rouge attira son attention.

**Flash back**

Un jeune garçon courait suivit par une fillette lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Bara tu dois m'attraper, faisait le petit garçon en riant.

-C'est ce que je fais Fuyu, répondait la gamine, tout sourire elle aussi.

Fuyu et Bara étaient les jumeaux du village et depuis leur plus jeune âge aucune dispute n'avait pointé le bout de son nez. Jamais, ils ne se chamaillaient, pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs parents. C'est que les jumeaux avaient perdus leur petit frère deux ans plus tôt et depuis ce jour, ils s'étaient résigné à ne jamais se chicaner entre eux.

Alors en grandissant Fuyu et Bara restaient liés l'un à l'autre et encore plus quand leur père s'engagea dans l'armée et que leur mère attrapa une drôle de maladie qui l'affaiblissait toujours un peu plus chaque jour.

Les jumeaux n'avaient peut-être pas eu une enfance facile et leur adolescence s'annonçait plutôt maussade mais ils s'avaient eux, et cela leur suffisaient.

Fuyu, étudiait auprès du docteur du village pour devenir médecin ou bien pharmacien à son tour, Bara quant à elle faisait toutes les tâches ménagères que sa mère ne pouvaient pas faire et s'occupait des frais de nourriture.

Tout s'était déclanché un soir pourtant si beau, avec des nuages roses et un coucher de soleil à vous couper le souffle. Fuyu rentrait tranquillement à la maison. Un magnifique sourire éclairait le visage du jeune homme, devenu plutôt beau garçon et très intelligent. En travaillant avec son maître, ils avaient concocté un remède redonnant de l'énergie et cela même si cela faisait plusieurs années qu'on était alité, Fuyu pensait alors que sa mère pourrait recommencer à marcher et qu'elle irait mieux, il voulait à tout prix en parler à sa sœur. Lorsqu'il y entra il appela Bara ne la trouvant nulle part, il alla voir sa mère qui lui répondit avec un sourire qu'elle était au marché. Fuyu s'y dirigea alors pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

Le jeune homme tourna un coin de maison et entendit des cris. Il se plaqua contre la maison et regarda se qui se passait au marché. Des barbares, s'en prenaient aux femmes! Fuyu s'approcha et vit alors ce que jamais dans sa vie il n'aurait cru voir. Bara, les yeux pleins de larmes et la lame d'un des barbares sous le coup. Le barbare murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune femme et cette dernière lui cracha au visage en signe de réponse. Tchak! Le sabre se planta dans la cuisse de Bara, lui coupant au passage l'artère fémorale. L'homme la jeta ensuite à terre, fit signe à ses compagnons et ils déguerpirent sans plus de cérémonie.

Devant le spectacle de sa sœur se vidant de son sang, Fuyu aurait voulu hurler, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il se précipita vers sa sœur.

-Fuyu, dit elle, je me vide de mon sang je…

-Je vais te soigner Bara tu vas voir, disait son frère les larmes coulant à présent sur son visage, et ensuite je vais pouvoir soigner Maman, avec le remède que le maître et moi avons conçu et Papa reviendra de l'armée, tu vas voir, tout ira bien, tout ira bien…

-Fuyu, avait répondu sa sœur un sourire aux lèvres, sois heureux tu veux et surtout ne perd jamais…espoir.

Bara allait mourir, c'était inévitable, mais Fuyu ne pouvait s'y résigner. Bara était tout ce qu'il avait, son amie, sa confidente, sa famille, tout! Elle allait mourir et le laisser seul, non il ne voulait pas!

-Bara ne dit pas ça tu ne vas pas mourir, tu ne vas pas mourir bon sang!

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur les yeux du jeune homme, il ne les empêchait même pas de le faire. Il pleurait. Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras, la serrant très fort contre lui.

-Fuyu, je n'aurais pas pu avoir de meilleur frère si je l'avais voulu, alors merci…mer..c..ci…

-Bara ne part pas s'il te plaît, avait supplié son frère, s'il te plaît…

Il ouvrit les bras et regarda sa sœur, ses yeux ouverts, son sourire si doux, son corps était raide entre ses bras. Elle était morte dans ses bras. Morte.

Fuyu n'avait que 16 ans lors de la mort de sa sœur, il n'était pas majeur ni rien. On enterra Bara sous un magnifique cerisier, qui fleurissait chaque année pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Le ciel rose rappelait au shaman le cerisier sous lequel sa sœur était enterrée, mais elle avait été enterrée et son passé avec elle. Fuyu avait grandi et au lieu de continuer vers la vocation de médecin, il était devenu shaman. Il travaillait pour un homme qui lui avait promis une grosse somme pour qu'il puisse acheter la maison située à côté de ce cerisier, à condition qu'il fasse un travail pour lui. Et lui avait la même chose avec Kana, il lui avait promis de guérir son mari, si elle l'aidait dans son travail.

Depuis la mort de sa sœur, Fuyu n'était plus le même, il était devenu glacé, vil et égocentrique, ne pensant qu'à sa propre douleur et à son intérêt. Comme il se refusait de penser à sa sœur, il n'avait jamais repenser à ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de mourir : « Sois heureux…». Non vraiment il n'y pensait jamais, pensant que la douleur, on finit par l'oublier si on n'y pense pas.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

-Ça y est, je l'ai retracé, criait Akari.

-Retracé qui, demanda Tigre Rouge.

-La shaman qui a jeté un sort à Yuya, je sais où il se trouve.

-Comment tu as fait, demanda Bontenmaru.

-J'ai capté son énergie quand il a communiqué avec Yuya, tout à l'heure, n'essaie pas de comprendre, ajouta-t-elle pour Luciole et Bontenmaru.

-Hé, je compre…commença le plus lucide des deux. (NDA : Je vous laisse deviner qui c'est…c'est tout un dilemme XD!!)

-Où est-il, le coupa un Kyo aux yeux de démons plutôt de mauvais poil ces derniers temps.

-Si j'ai bien compris il est à deux jours de marche dans un petit village, répondit la shaman, je serais ravie de t'y emmener Kyo-chéri!

-Pathétique, commenta Akira.

-Akira, si tu ne veux pas que le gent féminine ici présente soit dégoûtée tais-toi, le coupa une Akari plutôt furax elle aussi.

Devant le silence immédiat du Sacré du Ciel, Tokito éclata de rire, ce qui mit Akira en rogne. Pendant que tout le monde parlait ou bien s'injuriait, Kyoshiro entra dans la pièce où la Kyo-gumi s'était réunie.

-Alors comment va-t-elle, s'enquit Sasuke

-Et bien j'ai peur que les brûlures et les pertes de conscience ne deviennent plus fréquentes, mais sinon elle va bien, elle est réveillée, Sakuya s'en vient avec elle.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires Yuya et Sakuya entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce, Yuya ayant l'air particulièrement épuisée.

-Comment vas-tu, demanda Tokito à Yuya.

-Je vais très bien, je vous le jure, répondit Yuya avec un grand sourire.

-Yuya, Akari croit avoir trouver l'endroit où se trouve celui qui t'a jeté un sort, lui apprit Yukimura.

La chasseuse de primes se retourna vers Akari :

-C'est vrai?

-Mais oui!

-C'est génial!

-Seulement je crois qu'il serait judicieux de faire appel à Okuni pour qu'elle nous trouve un maximum d'informations sur ce shaman, remarqua Yukimura, qu'en pense-tu Kyo?

-Appeler la renarde?...Fait comme tu veux.

-Parfait!

Tout le monde alla ensuite se coucher pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se préparer à livrer bataille à la sorcellerie d'un shaman endeuillé.

Fin du Second chapitre

Pouf! Terminé! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais!! Bon et bien j'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais comme chapitre, j'ai essayé de le faire un peu plus long que le autres…Merci à tous de me lire et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!! Ah oui j'oubliais, ce serait sympathique si vous avez le temps de répondre à cette question : Le combat final opposerait-il Kyo à un homme ou une femme? Vous pouvez répondre un travesti!! Encore merci à tous!


	4. Troisième Chapitre

Auteure: I wish I was her

Genre: Action/Adventure/Mystery

Titre: The Omen: La Malédiction

Disclaimer: Le tout va à Akimine Kamijyo que je remercie beaucoup pour nous avoir donné Samouraï Deeper Kyo!!

Note : Bon voilà la suite!! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et je suis toujours très touchée que aimiez ça!! Bonne lecture à tous!! Les pensées des personnages sont toujours en _italique_.

RAR :

**Princesse d'Argent : **Oui je suis d'accord avec toi…c'est vraiment dommage que ce genre de chose arrive, c'est cruel! Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite!!

**Sweet Tsubaki : **Lol, tu vas être contente de la suite alors, pour ce qui concerne Yuya!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup!! Bonne lecture!

**Peckforever : **Un immense merci à toi!! C'est vraiment très gentil!! Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira!!

**La-tite-yuya : **Je ne sais quelle quantité de merci te donner, lol!! Je suis tellement contente que ça te plaise!! Et bien j'avais prévu faire un combat à la fin Kyo contre ?...et c'est pour cela que je voulais savoir si vous préfériez un homme ou une femme ou même un travesti, voilà!! Merci et bonne lecture!!

**Boulette de riz : **Ah et bien tu le sauras très bientôt!! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!!

**Gasp31 or Gaspy : **Merci beaucoup!!lol!! Et j'adore toujours autant tes petits délires!! Bonne lecture à toi!!

**Kashamy : **Ah désolé n'amour, le but c'était pas de te faire pleurer!!! Moui ça m'aide beaucoup ça un gars avec les deux sexes!!lol!! Merci beaucoup!! Bonne lecture!

**Rizahawkeye : **MERCI!! Bonne lecture!!

**Daffy ze hinti : **Lol, c'était pas pour dramatiser mais juste pour mettre en évidence que le shaman il est pas si michant que ça, et puis nan il est devenu michant avec le temps c'est plutôt ça que je voulais dire!! Lol moi aussi par moment je préfère de la connerie à l'état pur!! Merci beaucoup et une très bonne lecture à toi!!

**Jenni944 : **Merci!! Bonne lecture à toi!!

**Chibi-yuya : **Lol, moi aussi je penchais justement pour Luciole!! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira!!

**The Omen : La Malédiction**

**Troisième Chapitre **

La nuit cédait lentement sa place au jour en colorant le ciel de jolis tons dorés. Assis sur le toit de la maisonnette qu'il partageait avec les Sacrés du ciel, Yukimura, Tigre Rouge et Kyo, Sasuke regardait le ciel en jouant avec son bilboquet. Il regarda la petite maison où Yuya était endormie et soupira.

_- C'est pas normal que ça n'arrive qu'à elle! On dirait que même les ennemis qui ne nous connaissent pas se mettent d'accord pour s'en prendre à Yuya…J'ai hâte que Madame Okuni se pointe pour qu'on puisse se bouger un peu…_

Il scruta l'entrée des terres Mibus, rien du tout, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'Okuni de passer par les portes ouvertes, elle préférait largement prendre tout le monde par surprise et arriver à l'improviste, si ça se trouvait elle était déjà là et attendait juste le moment opportun pour se montrer.

Perdu dans ses pensées le jeune ninja n'avait pas remarqué que le soleil pointait déjà et décida de bouger un peu. Sasuke sauta par terre et poussé par son estomac se rendit aux cuisines. Il y trouva un Tigre Rouge en train de se goinfrer et Luciole qui étonnamment regardait une chenille sur le bord de la fenêtre le regard aussi vide que sa tête. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel devant ces deux crétins supposés faire partie de la Kyo-gumi, il chipa un onigiri à Tigre Rouge et s'assit au moment ou Kyo et le reste des Sacrés entrèrent à leurs tours dans la cuisine.

-Ferme ta bouche quand tu manges Tigre débile, fit Akira en guise de bonjour.

-Echpèche de cmgonmnachrdm…essaya d'articuler Tigre la bouche pleine de qui était du riz à la base.(NDA: remarquez comme le mot connard est bien dissimulé XD!!)

-Quelqu'un est allé voir comment allait Yuya, demanda Sasuke.

-… fut la réponse de l'homme aux mille victimes

- Moi je sais comment elle va, fit une voix connue de tous

-Salut Yukimura, fit Tigre (NDA : Avouez que vous pensiez que c'était Okuni XD!!)

-Kyoshiro est allé la voir et elle dormait encore mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal nulle part, fit Yukimura.

-Bonjour vous tous, fit une autre voix.

-Ah Sakuya! Toi aussi tu est allée voir Yuya ce matin, dis leur qu'elle va bien, reprit Yukimura. (NDA : Encore une fausse alerte XP!!)

-Oui, et bien elle dormait, mais je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je ne la voie pas faire cauchemar depuis qu'elle a cette marque, fit la chamane aux cheveux noirs.

-Bah même avant elle en faisait, fit Tigre Rouge.

Yukimura eu un sourire pervers et demanda :

-Et comment tu le sais?

-Euh, et bien je…ben il arrive parfois qu'on ne puisse pas dormir non?...Je voulais juste être sûr qu'elle dormait bien…Elle parle dans son sommeil…C'EST PAS CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ!!

-Pervers, fit une voix.

Tigre se retrouva avec une grosse bosse sur la tête et l'auteure de cette bosse, une jeune femme aux cheveux verts, le regardait avec dédain. Tokito était un brin agressive le matin.

-J'allais le faire mais merci, fit Sasuke à Tokito, en jetant un regard à Tigre qui les larmes aux yeux posait les deux mains sur sa bosse.

-J'attendais que vous soyiez tous là pour arriver, fit une autre voix.

-Kyoshiro, tu vas retourner faire des recherches avec Shinrei, demanda Bontenmaru. (NDA : Elle est chiante Okuni à ne pas se pointer comme ça XD!!)

-Oui, je mange et j'y vais.

-Une minute!

- T'en as mis du temps renarde, fit Kyo, Yukimura a envoyé le message hier.

-Pff, je te l'accorde, mais j'ai toutes les informations concernant le shaman qui a jeté un sort à Yuya, si c'est bien lui, fit l'informatrice à Akari.

-Mais oui c'est lui!!!J'ai pas besoin d'être trop gonflée comme toi pour le savoir, fit la chamane

-Gonflée ou pas , moi je n'ai pas besoin de brioches, rétorqua Okuni.

-Euh, Okuni si tu nous disais qui est ce shaman, se risqua Tigre

-Oui, il habite à deux jours de marche d'ici et il emploie une servante du nom de Kana. Il est assez jeune, à peine 21 ans, mais les informations sur son employeur sont vagues et on ne peut pas déterminer qui c'est précisément.

-Son employeur, fit Akira, tu veux dire que quelqu'un l'a payé pour qu'il jette un sort à Yuya.

-Exactement.

-Parfait, allons rendre visite au sorcier, fit Kyo.

Évidemment les Sacrés étaient du voyage, Tokito, Tigre Rouge, Sasuke et Yukimura les accompagneraient.

Ainsi la Kyo-gumi, trois membres en moins allait bientôt visiter un certain shaman, mais avant, ils iraient évidemment voir Yuya.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Fuyu méditait. Il essayait d'entrer en contact avec sa victime. Pour la troisième fois un drôle de frisson lui parcouru la nuque comme à toutes les fois qu'il contactait la jeune femme. Cette fois il n'allait pas lui faire de cadeaux. Il avait remarqué une autre énergie, celle d'une chamane, la dernière fois qu'il avait communiqué avec la chasseuse de primes et craignait que cette personne puisse le retracer. Son maître ne lui avait pas dit qu'une chamane voyageait avec le démon, il devrait lui en toucher deux mots s'il le voyait.

En égocentrique qu'il était devenu, le shaman avait barricadé la porte pour méditer et se concentrer, en refusant l'accès à tous, et même à Kana qui était désemparée à l'idée de devoir laisser son mari avec le vil sorcier comme elle l'appelait intérieurement.

Inspirant doucement, le shaman se concentra et contacta la chasseuse de primes.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

En sueurs, Yuya Shiina se réveilla. L'horrible voix l'avait tirée de son sommeil réparateur. Elle toucha la marque qui ornait sa poitrine et retira bien vite sa main. Elle était brûlante! Yuya se toucha alors le front, elle était fiévreuse il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Et c'est là qu'elle comprit que la voix essayait de la joindre. La jeune blonde se prit la tête entre les mains et se concentra du mieux qu'elle put. Elle devait absolument résister! Les doigts bien ancrés dans sa chevelure blonde, Yuya entendit alors distinctement la voix qui lui disait :

-_On ne veut pas recevoir de visite aujourd'hui?_

-Allez-vous en, hurla Yuya.

La voix parut soudainement se faire moins forte, Yuya crut alors qu'elle l'avait écartée mais une vive douleur la brûla et elle sut qu'elle avait seulement réussi à provoquer le sorcier.

-_Tu sais ce que je fais à ceux qui ne veulent pas me recevoir chère Yuya?_

Avant que la fougueuse jeune femme ne puisse répondre un hurlement de douleur sorti de sa bouche. Les larmes aux yeux mais toujours digne, la chasseuse de primes rétorqua :

-Peut m'importe que vous me fassiez souffrir je sais que mes amis vous retrouveront, Kyo vous attrapera vous verrez.

_-Ainsi donc Kyo aux yeux de démons tient à toi, le maître avait raison alors._

Un horrible rire résonna dans la tête de la blonde. Se sentant bouillir de rage intérieurement Yuya cria :

-Kyo vous détruira, je sais qu'il le fera, j'y crois!

L'horrible rire s'estompa pour laisser place à une voix désinvolte :

_-Mon maître libérera le démon! _

_Libérer le démon? Mais de quoi diable le sorcier parlait-il?_

Le déclic se fit dans la tête de Yuya et un horrible sentiment se propagea en elle.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas…NON, hurla-t-elle.

_-Désolée Mlle Shiina, mais je crois que vous en avez assez appris pour aujourd'hui je vous souhaite un très bon sommeil._

Un ricanement se fit entendre et Yuya comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir, en effet la brûlure fut instantanée. Luttant contre la douleur, Yuya sentit la voix quitter son esprit. Elle s'écroula par terre. Cette fois le shaman n'y allait vraiment pas de main morte! Tremblant et gémissant de douleur Yuya se recroquevilla sur elle-même et entendit des voix. La Kyo-gumi entra dans la pièce et vit la chasseuse de primes en sueurs et roulée en boule sur le sol.

-Tu nous avait dit qu'elle allait bien, fit la voix du démon.

-C'était le cas il y a une demi-heure, répondit le pharmacien.

-Non, je…commença Yuya

-Yuya ne te forces pas trop, fit doucement Kyoshiro

-Il m'a parlé…finit la blonde.

Akari s'approcha de Yuya et des deux hommes.

-Que t'as-t-il dit, demanda la chamane aux cheveux roses

-Il, il veut li-libérer le dé…m-mon...

Devant le regard d'incompréhension d'Akari, Yuya tourna ses perles vertes vers les yeux rouges de Kyo. Le regard terrorisé de la blonde fit comprendre au démon ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le regard du démon s'aggrandit, puis l'étonnement céda sa place à la colère.

- Allez on y va, fit Kyo à l'intention de ceux qui s'étaient joint au voyage.

Il eut un dernier regard pour Yuya qui souriait doucement , puis rassuré il sortit suivi de la Kyo-gumi. La ferme intention de faire parler et de faire payer le sorcier était incrustée dans les pensées du démon.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Fuyu sortit de sa transe au moment où une pierre brisa la vitre pour venir se poser à côté de lui. Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre cassée et y vit une Kana le visage défait, les larmes coulant à flots sur son visage ridé.

-Laissez-moi entrer, cria-t-elle, Egao n'a pas pu prendre de potion à cause de votre stupide transe, laissez-moi entrer, tout de suite!

Fuyu eut un regard pour le vieil homme qui gémissait au fond de la pièce et avec une extrême lenteur alla ouvrir la porte à Kana. La vitesse à laquelle la vieille dame entra à l'intérieur le surprit. Le visage ruisselant de larmes Kana administra le médicament à son époux, ce dernier l'avala rapidement et cela eu pour effet de rassurer sa femme.

-Quand est-ce que votre vile besogne sera-t-elle finie, demanda Kana au shaman.

Le shaman jaugea la vieille dame du regard et songea qu'elle avait perdu la politesse habituelle avec laquelle elle lui répondait normalement. Il répondit avec désinvolture en sortant de la maisonnette :

-Quand elle sera finie.

Kana maintint sa colère et s'empêcha de hurler en s'enfonçant les ongles dans la paumes jusqu'au sang. Dieu qu'elle pouvait détester cet homme!

Fin du Troisième Chapitre

Un peu court je dois l'avouer!! Je suis désolée T.T!

Je repose ma question du dernier chapitre :

Vu que nous ne savons pas qui emploie Fuyu le shaman est-ce que vous préfèreriez que ce soit un homme ou une femme? Sachant cela le combat final opposera Kyo à l'homme ou la femme mystère…voilà…Merci de me lire!!


	5. Quatrième Chapitre

Auteure: I wish I was her

Genre: Action/ Adventure/ Mystery

Titre: The Omen / La Malédiction

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient et je suis sûre et certaine que c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi…

Note : Ou là, j'ai eu plus de difficulté à pondre ce chapitre, je suis désolée T.T! Mais quand l'inspi n'est pas là je préfères ne pas forcer la note sous peine d'écrire une horreur. Dans ce chapitre quelques petites rencontres sont de mise. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que le chapitre ait un rythme correct parce que beaucoup de choses vont arriver. Donc allons-y…

Note2 : Je radote mais je vous rappelle toujours que les pensées des personnages sont en _italique._

RAR :

**Sweet Tsubaki : **Merci pour ta review!! Lol, oui ça se pourrait qu'elle ait un peu bobo XD! Oui ça s'en vient...le Aki/Toki je veux dire…lentement mais bon, petit train va loin XP!

**Chibi-yuya : **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé!! Lol, oui tout le monde martyrise Yuya! Voilà la suite et j'espère de tout cœur que tu l'apprécieras!

**Peckforever : **Sérieux j'ai trop aimé ta review!! Lol, pendant un moment j'étais comme O.o et ensuite T.T « Ah non elle a pas aimé, snif snif » Et après j'étais mdr!! Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite!!

**Princesse d'Argent : **Lol, oui c'est une femme fatale, c'est normal XD! Moui Kyo ne s'en privera pas! Oh la la, le choix entre une vicieuse et un cruel….dilemme dilemme XD! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Rizahawkeye : **Merci !! Merci beaucoup!! La voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras!

**Boulette de riz : **Ben le but était de faire surgir tout le monde et Okuni à la fin mais je crois que j'ai raté mon coup! Euh, j'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il va se faire « buter la gueule » mais il va rencontrer la douleur ça c'est une valeur sûre!! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

**Gasp31 or Gaspy : **J'adore trop tes petits délires!! Lol, merci beaucoup et une très bonne lecture à toi!

**La-tite-yuya : **Merci beaucoup!! C'est super gentil à toi!! Je suis toute contente!! En tout cas re-merci et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!!

**Jenni944 : **Oui Yuya se fait martyriser par le shaman, mais comme c'est moi qui l'ai créé ben elle se fait martyriser par moi XD!! Bonne lecture!!

**Kashamy : **--' euh oui ça m'aide toujours autant!!XD! Oh et bien je t'expliquerai ce que tu n'as pas compris XP! Merci beaucoup n'amour et bonne lecture!

**Daffy ze hinti : **Lol, une femme amoureuse de Kyo qui veut s'approprier sa puissance! MDR! Merci du tuyau! Euh…bon il va peut-être pas lui démonter la face mais l'amocher, ça sûrement. Merci pour la review c'est vraiment trop gentil et bonne lecture!

**The Omen : La Malédiction**

Tokito regardait la forêt qu'elle et le reste de la Kyo-gumi traversait et trouvait cette entendue d'arbres verts interminable. Elle soupira bruyamment. Si au moins il y avait un peu d'action elle aurait moins eu l'impression manifeste de tourner en rond. Elle ne demandait pas la lune, juste quelqu'un ou quelque chose à tuer ou à torturer pendant le voyage. Deux jours de marche. C'était vachement long! Évidemment c'était très loin d'être épuisant, mais Dieu que ça tuait toute sorte de divertissement quel qu'il soit.

Cela allait bientôt faire deux jours entiers qu'ils marchaient tous et aucun village en vue. C'était à croire que personne ne s'était installé sur ces terres et c'était improbable. Ils avaient rencontré des voyageurs sur la route, mais aucun village. La pénombre commençait déjà à gagner la forêt lorsque que Tigre se risqua à demander :

-Euh Kyo, vu qu'il commence à faire noir tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait s'arrêter?

L'homme aux mille victimes ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sortir de la route, d'aller s'asseoir contre un arbre et de commencer à fumer. Les autres l'imitèrent alors et allèrent eux aussi s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Bontenmaru ramassa quelques branches que Luciole se fit un plaisir d'enflammer.

-Dis Akari, tu sens pas son aura , demanda Bontenmaru.

Tous ses sens en alerte, la chamane fit de son mieux pour repérer l'aura du sorcier.

- Non, je ne sens aucune aura à part les vôtres.

- C'est étrange qu'on n'ait pas encore croisé de village, fit Sasuke.

-Pourtant les voyageurs n'avaient pas l'air surpris, raisonna Akira.

Kyo aux de démons n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce qui se disait, il avait senti quelqu'un approcher. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Si ça se trouvait ce n'était qu'un voyageur que la nuit ne terrifiait pas. Ce ne devait pas être un trouillard quoi! La présence se rapprocha et on put nettement distinguer des bruits de pas. Akira aussi avait senti la présence, mais devant l'absence de réaction de Kyo, il n'avait pas fait de scène non plus.

Malgré la pénombre ils virent apparaître une silhouette. Une femme à en juger par les courbes. Et une femme plutôt bien faite en plus. L'intruse s'approcha et on put alors voir son visage. Des traits plutôt fins, le visage rougeaud, l'effort physique devait sûrement l'expliquer, de grands yeux bleus foncés et des cheveux bruns, presque noirs encadraient son visage et lui tombaient dans le dos. Elle avait l'air jeune, 20 ans tout au plus.

-Euh désolée de vous déranger messieurs, mais je viens de la part d'une personne que j'aime beaucoup et qui voudrait vous aider.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Le shaman avait passé la nuit dehors. Il n'était rentré que le matin pour dire à Kana de façon plutôt désagréable qu'elle n'avait pas été cueillir les herbes médicinales dont il avait besoin. La vieille dame avait alors fait selon la volonté de son employeur et était partie, non sans arrières pensées, chercher les fameuses herbes.

_-Je me serais bien passée de ses commentaires mais je trouve étrange qu'il ait dormi à la belle étoile._

Egao dormant du sommeil du juste et ayant l'air de ne pas faire de cauchemar, Kana était rassurée. Son inquiétude lorsque le shaman était entré en contact avec la jeune femme étant sa victime, deux jours plus tôt, était toujours présente dans son cœur. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre cet affreux sentiment d'impuissance. Arrachant littéralement les pauvres plantes, Kana repensait à ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait agi pour le meilleur. Pour qu'elle et son époux puissent se tirer vite fait des embrouilles du shaman et de son vil maître.

**Flash back**

Le shaman entamait sa méditation quotidienne alors Kana se décida à passer à l'action. Elle descendit au village. Elle allait demander de l'aide. Et pas à n'importe qui. Cette personne l'aiderait, Kana le savait. Elle-même l'avait aidée, c'était à son tour de le faire. La vieille dame alla cogner à la porte du commissariat. Un homme lui ouvrit et la pria d'entrer. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle cherchait et Kana répondit un nom.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux mais lui écrit une adresse sur un papier. Kana le prit et le lut. Parfait elle allait pouvoir s'y rendre avant que le shaman ne la fasse demander.

Elle se rendit à la fameuse adresse et cogna.

Aucune réponse.

Elle cogna de nouveau et un jeune homme, musclé, torse nu et visiblement choyé par la nature lui ouvrit. Kana sourit discrètement et donna au jeune homme le même nom qu'elle avait déjà donné au poste. Le jeune et au combien bien fait homme la conduisit à l'intérieur et lui demanda de patienter un brin. Il disparut dans un pièce au fond de la maison puis revint un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Une silhouette émergea de la chambre. Une silhouette féminine.

-Kana!

Avant que la vieille dame ait pu dire quoi que ce soit une jeune femme la serrait contre elle.

-Je suis contente de te voir aussi, fit Kana.

La jeune femme s'éloigna et Kana put contempler à quel point elle avait changée. Seuls ses grands yeux bleus pleins de malice trahissaient l'enfant turbulente qu'elle avait été. Les cheveux foncés de la jeune femme lui descendaient en cascade sur les épaules et lui cachait la poitrine, qui elle aussi avait bien changée. Humblement vêtue d'un kimono très court, quasi transaparent et mal attaché, la jeune fille démontrait qu'elle n'avait était inactive ces dernières heures.

-Regarde-toi, fit doucement Kana, tu est devenue une magnifique jeune femme.

-Mais c'est à toi et à Egao que je le dois Kana, lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

-Tu as beaucoup changée, tu es devenue ce que tu voulais et tu chasses du bien beau gibier, répondit la vieille dame en montrant le jeune homme du menton.

La jeune demoiselle réprima un sourire et rougit doucement. Elle sourit au jeune homme qui les écoutait. Elle lui fit un petit signe discret et il passa embrasser la jeune femme sur la joue et repartit dans la pénombre de la chambre du fond.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venue me voir Kana, lui demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant.

-J'ai un petit service à te demander, Maiko.

**Fin du Flash Back**

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Yuya Shiina se réveilla en sursaut. Elle scruta la pièce du regard pour y découvrir qu'elle était seule. Elle se leva avec peine, mais finit par pouvoir tenir debout et se remémora les derniers évènements. Kyo était parti avec les Sacrés, Tokito, Sasuke et Yukimura. Le shaman l'avait contacté pour lui dire que son maître allait libérer le démon.

Yuya savait qu'elle était faible mais cette menace de libération pourrait s'avérer vraie si Kyo avait à se battre très sérieusement. Elle avait peur. Yuya ne comprenait pas comment le maître du shaman comptait « libérer » le démon. Elle avait beau réfléchir elle ne voyait pas. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. Sakuya et Kyoshiro étaient assis sur le petit balcon de la maison. Yuya ne fit pas de bruit pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient :

-Quelle merveilleuse nuit Kyoshiro-sama, fit Sakuya

-Oui je suis ravi de pouvoir la partager avec toi, répondit Kyoshiro en souriant à Sakuya.

Yuya leva les yeux ciel :

_-Rah la la, autant aller me recoucher…_

-Kyoshiro-sama, crois-tu que Kyo arrivera à ne pas se laisser emporter par la colère.

-Je ne peux rien prédire, surtout que son aura était de plus en plus forte depuis que Yuya a reçu ce sort, il est furieux alors, je ne peux rien prédire…

-Peut-être que moi je le peux, fit la chamane en scrutant le ciel étoilé.

Le ciel était clair, aucun nuage ne cachait les étoiles, c'était décidemment une très belle nuit.

-Je vois beaucoup de colère et de sang…et un démon…il…il est triste…je ne comprend pas très bien ce présage, fit Sakuya.

Yuya se demandait aussi ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier. Ses méninges marchaient à toute vapeur. Elle récapitula ce qu'elle avait comme information et écarquilla les yeux.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains,pour bien réfléchir et s'accroupit contre le mur . Elle ne comprenait pas! Comment? Qui? Pourquoi? La chasseuse de primes chassa les questions et marcha droit vers Kyoshiro et Sakuya.

-Kyoshiro emmènes-moi là-bas!

Kyoshiro parut visiblement faire une crise cœur et laissa échapper un bref :

-Hein? Quoi?

-Emmènes-moi où sont Kyo et les autres! Je veux y aller avec eux!

-Tu es sure que tu vas bien Yuya, tu as de la fièvre?

-Je vais parfaitement bien! Emmènes-moi là-bas!!! Je veux les rejoindre!

-Euh…Yuya tu es bien trop faible…je ne peux pas prendre le risque de…

-Je sais ça! Emmènes-moi où ils sont! Je sais très bien que je suis pas en grande forme mais je veux y aller! Je dois y aller!

-Yuya je…

-Je t'en prie…

Kyoshiro baissa les yeux. Il réfléchissait.

-Je ne peux pas!

Yuya fut déçue mais elle ne s'en prit pas à Kyoshiro pour autant :

-C'est pas grave…merci quand même…

-Je suis désolé Yuya mais je ne peux pas, Kyo m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, je ne crois pas que c'est ça qu'il veuille.

Yuya resta interdite et sourit au pharmacien :

-Je comprend Kyoshiro, pardonnes-moi…

Elle tourna les talons et retourna dans la maison.

Kyoshiro se tourna alors vers Sakuya qui n'avait pipé mot depuis que Yuya était sortie de la maison. Sakuya sortit alors de son mutisme pour dire :

- Je vois la mort et le sang…beaucoup de sang…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuyu marchait dans le boisé près de la maison de Kana. L'air frais de la nuit lui faisait du bien. Il pensa qu'il devrait bientôt se préparer à combattre ce stupide démon qui s'imaginait pouvoir sauver sa chasseuse de primes. Il soupira et fut interomput dans ses pensées par un ninja qui venait tout juste de se poster devant lui.

-On a un problème ô shaman, fit le guerrier.

Fuyu fronça les sourcils:

-Lequel?

-Quelqu'un est en train d'informer Kyo aux de démons et sa bande sur vous...

-C'est le maître qui vous a prévenu, demanda Fuyu

-Oui, mais il voulait que je vous demande avant si je devais m'occuper de cette nuisance.

-Peut m'importe qui est cette nuisance, elle mourra, mais devant moi, alors attaque les juste assez pour l'affaiblir et je l'achèverai.

-Bien Ô shaman, répondit le ninja en s'éclipsant.

Un horrible rictus naquit sur les lèvres du dit shaman:

-Intéressant...

**Fin du Quatrième Chapitre**

Bon j'ai fini!! Il était plus long celui-là!! Ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura plus d'informations au prochain chapitre...j'éclairerai votre lanterne!! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires...si jamais vous trouvez que ce chapitre-ci n'était très clair, les réponses vous seront fournies au prochain chapitre ou vous pouvez m'envoyez des e-mails...Merci de m'avoir lue!!


	6. Cinquième Chapitre

Auteure: I wish I was her

Genre: Action/Adventure/Mystery

Titre: The Omen / La Malédiction

Disclaimer: SDK n'est pas à moi pour mon plus grand malheur…mais peut-être aussi pour le bien de la série aussi XD!

Note : Beaucoup de réponses à donner dans ce chapitre et j'espère que ce sera assez facile à comprendre car l'information va couler à flots dans ce chapitre! J'espère de tout cœur que vous vous plairez autant à la lire que moi à l'écrire!! Donc voilà je ne monopolise pas plus de place…Bonne lecture à tous!

Note2 : Vous pouvez me lancer des roches parce que je suis vachement assommante avec ça mais les pensées des personnages sont en _italique._

RAR :

**Princesse d'Argent : **Ah là là, je suis désolée pour le mal de tête, ce n'était pas mon intention je le jures!! Ah ça je ne peux pas y répondre…ce serait dévoiler des secrets XP! Merci beaucoup et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture!!

**Sweet Tsubaki : **Lol, voilà la suite!! Bonne lecture et merci pour la review!!

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye : **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes! Voici la suite!

**Peckforever : **Lol, tes reviews me font toujours rire! MDR! Voilà la suite, la suite, la suite!!XD!! Ah bah nan je ne crois être parente avec Tigrou!! XD!! Merci pour la review et merci de me lire! Bonne lecture!

**Boulette de riz : **Mais non tu ne me fais pas chier avec Yuya voyons!! XP! Oui je sais que c'était un peu court je vais essayer d'allonger un peu le format…Merci pour les judicieux conseils et bonne lecture!

**La-tite-yuya : **Waouh! Tu sais que ta review m'a fait rougir…!! Sérieusement!! Haha, ça me touche que tu m'accorde tout ton respect, c'est pas tous les jours que je me fais dire ça et ça me fait tellement plaisir!! D'ailleurs j'aime toujours lire tes reviews!!! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier alors, je vais te le dire simplement, MERCI!!!! Bonne lecture! (Super génialissime je n'en reviens toujours pas XD!)

**Gasp31 or Gaspy : **MDR!! Merci pour la review!! Mais non il était pas nul le review Tigrou XD!! Haha et bien cette question trouvera peut-être sa réponse bientôt!! Alors j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre!

**Daffy ze hinti : **Euh…je ne pourrais pas répondre à ça se serait spoiler ma fic T.T !! Alors je vais juste te dire merci pour le review et bonne lecture!! XP

**Kashamy : **Euh…bah tu sais quand je pense sang et bataille je pense pas mouche --' XD!! Merci pour la review n'amour!! (Euh j'ai pas compris le bout avec Egao mais tu m'expliqueras…mes trois neurones ne sont pas à leur pleines capacités le matin XD!!)

**Jenni944: **Et bien les résultats de cette prédiction nous serons dévoilés dans les prochain chapitre...XD!

Je voudrais juste dire un gros merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant envoyé des reviews et à toutes celles qui me lisent!!

**The Omen : La Malédiction**

**Cinquième Chapitre**

Kana était inquiète. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas due confiée cette tâche à Maiko. Elle savait très bien que la jeune femme ne se laissait jamais intimider, mais quelque part à l'intérieur d'elle-même l'instinct maternel se débattait comme une bête prise au piège et l'inquiétude la gagnait chaque heure un peu plus.

Elle se secoua, se rappelant à qui elle avait demandé de l'aide et retourna vers sa petite cabane. La nuit était tombée depuis trois heures déjà. Le shaman étant sorti, Kana s'approcha de son époux et lui sourit tendrement. Egao la regardait aussi, il esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

-Je suis allée voir Maiko, lui confia sa femme.

Les yeux d'Egao parurent s'agrandirent et s'adoucirent aussitôt.

-Co…comment…v-va…commença-t-il

-Elle va très bien, répondit Kana en posant sa main sur le front de son mari, nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, elle va bien et elle nous remercie, tous les deux.

Egao eu tout juste la force de sourire un peu, de glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de sa femme, toujours posée sur son front, et de la serrer avant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

Kana sourit à son époux et se mit en position assise près de lui. Ses souvenirs, des heureux souvenirs comme des mauvais la submergeant .

**Flash back**

Kana arrosait ses plantes en regardant son mari qui creusait de petites rigoles autour de la maison. 13 ans plus jeune, Kana était jolie. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses grands yeux aussi, elle avait des muscles de femme de cultivateur et un joli teint halé. Egao, lui, était agile et fort. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux d'un brun clair, presque jaune avec le soleil. Tous deux filaient le parfait bonheur à la différence près qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants.

Pour des cultivateurs ce n'était pas une bonne chose, mais Kana et Egao ne s'apitoyaient pas sur leurs sorts, loin de là. Kana gardait souvent les enfants du village quand leurs parents devaient s'absenter et cela la remplissait de joie. Et Kana avait une autre raison d'être heureuse, puisque Egao lui avait fait le plus beau de tous les cadeaux.

Il lui avait ramené un enfant! Une petite fille. Ses parents ne pouvant pas en prendre soin Egao avait sauté sur l'occasion et s'était tout de suite porté volontaire pour que lui et sa femme élèvent cette enfant. Pour Kana, c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour. Le couple adorait la jeune fille, lui faisait confiance et lui montrait tout ce qu'elle devait savoir pour être capable de se débrouiller plus tard, si bien que la jeune fille d'abord farouche était devenue enjouée et riait en courant après son père adoptif ou apprenait à cuisiner avec sa « mère ».

La jeune fille s'épanouissait tel une fleur chez Egao et Kana. Maiko, car tel était son nom, adorait ses parents adoptifs et jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle en aurait de semblable. Kana et Egao l'avaient élevée, elle leur devait tout.

Mais malheureusement nous savons tous que le bonheur ne reste jamais bien longtemps (NDA : Surtout dans le SDK world! XD!). Les parents de Maiko décidèrent de la reprendre des mains des cultivateurs. Le fillette dû donc repartir chez elle, bien sûr elle habiterait toujours au village, mais ce ne serait plus comme avant. La famille de Maiko était des assassins, on ne leur permettait d'habiter dans le village que parce qu'ils avaient promis et juré de ne pas toucher au villageois. Maiko devait recevoir sa formation.

Elle avait grandi, ses muscles s'étaient renforcés. Elle avait d'abord appris les rudiments de l'apprentissage d'un ninja, puis elle avait appris les techniques de combat et finalement comment tuer un adversaire le plus rapidement possible et sans laisser de traces.

Cinq ans avaient passés. La jeune fille avait alors douze ans. Elle était à présent formée pour être une tueuse en série comme ses parents. Elle était aussi agile qu'un ninja de niveau supérieur et avait déjà dû tuer des gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Pour une fillette de douze ans, c'était beaucoup.

Depuis cinq ans, elle allait toujours voir Kana et Egao deux jours semaines (NDA : Un peu comme une garde partagée…) et leur racontait tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Kana se plaisait à croire qu'elle et son époux étaient comme un baume pour la fillette qui arrivait dépitée et repartait souriante de chez eux. Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait adoptée sur le champ mais, la famille de Maiko l'en empêcherait.

Vint alors le jour décisif, celui de l'examen final. Maiko allait devoir assassiner un riche marchant qui allait venir au village et que ses parents avaient été payés pour tuer. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça! Et elle se le répétait sans cesse.

_- Je ne veux pas tuer un monsieur que je ne connais pas! Kana et Egao ne voudraient pas que je fasse ça! Je ne veux pas!_

Le marchand était arrivé dans le village, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Alors elle s'exécuta. Mais elle ne tua pas le marchand, elle fit gicler son sang et rien de plus et lui fit aussi promettre de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans le village sous peine de mort, même si elle-même ne voulait pas le tuer.

Elle raconta évidemment à ses parents qu'elle avait éventré le marchand. Mais ceux-ci ne la crurent pas. Ils surent ce qu'elle avait fait et ils la déshéritèrent tout en la mettant dehors et en lui disant que si jamais elle leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues ils n'auraient d'autre choix que de la tuer. C'étaient ses propres parents! Maiko n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas être forte, mais elle préférait ne pas tuer d'innocents, c'est pour cela qu'elle offrit ses services à la police et se faisant elle était sous la protection des autorités et ses parents ne pourraient l'atteindre quoiqu'elle fasse sous peine d'être exilé.

Elle pouvait à présent aller voir ses parents adoptifs à sa guise. Trois autres années passèrent où elle resta avec eux. Trois ans de pur bonheur. Puis trois quatre ans de solitude où elle dû quitter le village pour la police qui l'employait.

C'est pendant cette période qu'Egao tomba malade. Il devenait faible de jour en jour et Kana désespérait. Lorsque Maiko était revenu, un jeune homme à son bras, le première chose qu'elle avait faite c'était retourner voir Kana et Egao et lorsqu'elle avait vu l'état de son père adoptif qui lui avait répété que ce n'était pas sa faute, Maiko n'avait pu s'empêcher de culpabiliser et bien malgré elle, avait décidé de couper les ponts avec ses parents adoptifs pour ne pas leur causer plus d'ennuis.

Elle habitait toujours le village mais changeait de maison si souvent personne ne pouvait le retracer sauf la police, évidemment.

**Fin du Flash back**

Kana soupira. Ses souvenirs pesaient soudain un poids énorme. Mais elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, elle savait que sa fille ferait tout pour les sauver, au péril de sa vie. Les yeux de la vieille dame se remplirent d'eau. L'amour d'une mère pour sa fille n'était-il pas ce qu'il y avait de plus fort dans ce bas monde?

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

-Donc si je récapitule, ta « mère adoptive » t'envoie pour nous aider à combattre le shaman et aussi pour qu'elle puisse se sauver elle-même?

Maiko soupira. Une chance que ces samouraïs n'étaient pas tous aussi stupide que cet homme au bandana rouge. Quoique l'autre homme aux cheveux blonds qui regardait bêtement les chenilles passer n'ait pas l'air beaucoup plus brillant, en fait il n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'elle avait pu dire.

-Oui c'est ça, fit elle.

- Alors vous allez nous dire où il vit ce shaman, demanda encore l'homme au bandana.

-Oui je vais même vous conduire chez lui.

- Magnifique, s'exclama un homme assez séduisant qu'on aurait aisément pu prendre pour une femme, ce sera un honneur de voyager en si belle compagnie!

La jeune femme eu un sourire.

-Pas vrai Kyo, fit encore Yukimura

-…

-Il est d'accord !

Maiko tourna la tête en direction du démon, toujours adossé à son arbre en fumant sa pipe celui-ci leva sa tête vers elle. Les yeux rouges de Kyo rencontrèrent l'océan des yeux de Maiko. La jeune femme se sentit comme pétrifiée mais ne baissa pas les yeux, elle se concentra plutôt sur les yeux du démon. Il y avait une drôle de lueur dans son regard. Kyo fronça les sourcils et Maiko finit par détourner le regard.

_-Étrange, on dirait qu'il est préoccupé, mais d'un autre côté il a l'air tellement impassible .C'est vraiment étrange. Peut-être est-ce à cause de la victime du shaman?_

Maiko fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux jaunes qui lui demanda :

-Alors vous nous dîtes où il est ce shaman?

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Yuya avait les yeux grands ouverts malgré la noirceur. Elle se leva sans bruit. Elle se rendit à la porte et écarta le rideau de bois qui se trouvait devant. Elle sortit en douce. Elle scrutait les alentours, pour être bien sûre que personne ne la suivait. La chasseuse de primes s'était décidée, elle allait rejoindre les autres!

Que Kyoshiro ne puisse pas l'y emmener elle le comprenait, c'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de ne pas lui causer d'ennuis et de partir seule sans le dire à personne.(NDA: Comme ça si elle se fait sauter dessus par un fou furieux Kyoshiro n'aura pas d'ennuis...XP!)

Sans un bruit, la jeune blonde partit des terres Mibus pour aller rejoindre ses amis, la noirceur de la nuit de son côté.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ça ne faisait même pas deux heures qu'elle marchait que les emmerdes lui tombèrent dessus. Effectivement la marque recommença à la brûler. Voyant flou et peinant à marcher, la chasseuse de primes sortit de la route et reprit son appui contre un arbre. Elle respira lentement et sortit l'eau qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. Le liquide froid lui fit du bien. Elle reprit son équilibre et se remit à marcher.

Soudainement les buissons en bord de route se mirent à bouger sans qu'aucun vent ne vienne les aider. Craignant le pire, Yuya sortit son fusil, prête à tirer.

-Euh…Mlle Shiina, ne tirez pas s'il vous plait, fit une voix.

-Qui êtes-vous, fit Yuya

Elle entendit un frottement de pierre, puis vit une flamme se rapprochant d'elle et reconnut Saizo. Elle soupira de soulagement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, demanda-t-elle.

-Et bien on cherchait Sire Yukimura quand nous vous avons apperçu, lui répondit Saizo.

-Vous êtes là tous les dix, demanda la blonde.

-Non, juste Kosuke, Jimpachi, Kamanosuke et moi, mais vous que faites-vous ici?

Yuya rougit doucement et se dit que finalement, il valait mieux qu'ils sachent tous la vérité.

-Asseyons-nous, fit elle, ça risque d'être un peu long.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

-Quelles sont les nouvelles Fuyu, demanda une voix grave.

-Elles sont très bonnes maître, répondit le shaman, votre ninja a repéré la nuisance et le démon approche, sauf votre respect j'ai aussi envoyé un éclaireur rendre une petite visite à la victime.

-Bien, répondit la voix grave, quand tu en aura l'occasion va voir Asmae(NDA: Petit clin d'oeil à Daffy ze hinti XP!!), comme la libération approche vous devrez collaborer.

Fuyu grimaça mais répondit tout de même :

-Oui maître, bien maître.

-Maintenant va et veille à ce que tout se passe comme prévu.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres maître.

Fuyu rompit le contact télépathique. Il avait du pain sur la planche, il devait veiller à ce que tout se passe selon le plan de son employeur. Et il allait devoir travailler avec cette femme débile. Mais au bout du compte il allait pouvoir tuer. C'était une motivation suffisante pour son esprit dérangé.

**Fin**

Désolée de couper ici T.T !! J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu! La partie avec le passé de Maiko était plutôt nulle je vous l'accorde mais il fallait bien qu'elle ait une vie XD! En tout cas merci de me lire!!


	7. Sixième Chapitre

Auteure: I wish I was her

Genre: Action /Adventure / Mystery

Titre: The Omen: La Malédiction

Disclaimer: J'espère que personne n'a de doute sur les droits d'auteur XD! Tout va à Akimine Kamijyo

Note : Rebondissements…Moui ça décrit bien le chapitre…XD J'espère qu'il sera aimé (pauvre petit) POV des persos en _italique_ (lançons des roches à la radoteuse XD!)

RAR :

**Sweet Tsubaki : **Merci beaucoup! Euh…oui je sais…mais je coupes toujours dans l'action…ben pas toujours toujours mais disons souvent…merci pour le review et voilà la suite!

**GaBy27 : **Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil à toi ! Voilà la suite!

**La-tite-yuya : **Mille mercis! Lol, je suis sur que si tu avais parié sur la désobéissance de Yuya tu aurais pu te faire beaucoup d'argent XD! Encore merci de me suivre et bonne lecture!

**Peckforever : **Oui et bien ça se pourrait que Yuya ait quelques démêlés mais de là à dire qu'elle va avoir des emmerdes XD!! Nan sérieusement merci pour le review, ils me font toujours rire XP! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira!!

**Gasp31 or Gaspy : **Lol, Je suis d'accord avec toi c'est Tigrou qui est stupide XD!! (Tu lui diras que je l'aime quand même pour ne pas qu'il fasse une dépression XD!!) Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

**Chibi-yuya : **Lol, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais comme je n'ai pas d'ordinateur chez moi en semaine…Merci beaucoup! Ça me rassure que tu me dises que ce n'était pas trop mauvais :)!

**Princesse d'Argent : **Oui elle a une vraie tête de mule notre Yuya nationale MDR! Et bien je te laisse lire le chapitre pour que tu puisses constater par toi-même ce qui va arriver ;)! Merci pour les bisous et bonne lecture!

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye : **Merci bien! Voilà la suite!

**Boulette de riz : **Oui bien il aime être méchant mais je le qualifierais pas de psychopathe, il est juste sérieusement dérangé XD!! Merci et voici la suite!

**Jenni944 : **Lol, moi non plus je ne me serais pas risquer à regarder Kyo dans les yeux, mais Maiko est plutôt, insouciante par moment XD! Ah mais ça ne serait pas drôle si tout le monde laissait Yuya tranquille!! Bonne lecture!

**Kashamy : **Oui et bien j'irais même jusqu'à dire que Yuya est un vrai aimant à problèmes! XD! Merci n'amour!! Bonne lecture j'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre!!

**The Omen : La Malédiction**

**Sixième Chapitre**

-C'est terrible Mlle Shiina, fit Saizo, vous êtes malade vous vous êtes enfuie, je ne suis pas sûr que Kyo aux yeux de démons sera très content de voir que vous lui avez désobéi…

-Je ne suis pas son esclave! Répliqua la blonde

Devant l'absence de réaction des guerriers Sanada elle ajouta :

-De toute façon je fais ça pour mes amis…alors qu'il n'aille pas se plaindre cet espèce d'alcoolique!

- Nous voyageons dans la même direction que vous alors mieux vaux rester tous ensemble, conclut Kosuke

-Oui dormez un peu Mlle Shiina, cette nuit nous veillerons sur vous, ajouta Saizo.

Yuya regarda avec reconnaissance les braves guerriers et devant l'invitation s'offrant à elle, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond, sans rêves, un sommeil dont on rêve justement.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Le vent jouait en sa faveur, couvrant le bruit qu'il faisait en sautant d'arbre en arbre. Il avait une mission, il la réussirait. Le shaman lui avait dit de ramener la victime et de ne pas l'amocher et que même si elle était jolie il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec elle.

La mission était simple, très simple.

Ramener la fille et tuer tous ceux qui lui mettraient des bâtons dans les roues.

Un jeu d'enfant.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

- Euh vous pourriez nous redire pourquoi on doit passer par la forêt, demanda Tigre Rouge à Maiko.

-Mais tu fais quoi quand elle explique, fils à papa, demanda Sasuke, c'est pour pas qu'on se fasse repérer…

-Ah…

Évidemment même s'il fallait éviter d'être repérer les Sacrés ainsi que Tokito et Tigre Rouge n'avaient pu s'empêcher de se disputer (NDA : Faut croire que s'ils le font pas ils sont en manque…il leur faut leur dose quotidienne XD!). Maiko quant à elle avançait sans se retourner, enfin presque, elle l'avait fait une fois pour déprendre Luciole dont le haut s'était pris dans une branche. Elle marchait droit devant du pas rapide de quelqu'un qui connaît la forêt comme sa poche. Elle écartait les branches devant elle les laissant érafler Tigre Rouge qui la suivant en geignant.

-Euh vous êtes sure de savoir où aller, demanda finalement l'héritier des Tokugawa.

Maiko soupira et se retourna vers les autres qui la suivaient :

-J'ai eu cette forêt comme terrain de jeu quand j'étais plus jeune, alors oui je sais très bien par où aller, mais si vous êtes septique je vous laisse passer en premier.

-En gros ça veut dire tais-toi et marche, traduisit Tokito qui dépassa Tigre Rouge.

-Hé je…commença Tigre

-À ta place je ne critiquerais pas Tokito, fit sagement Bontenmaru, mais si tu veux vraiment t'y risquer demande à Akira les risques que tu coures.

Sur ce le borgne éclata de rire et donna une « petite tape dans le dos » de Tigre Rouge qui évidemment, fut un peu projeté vers l'avant et qui recommença à marcher, boudant comme le ferait un enfant trop gâté.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke s'était avancé vers Maiko qui marchait toujours en tête.

- Dites-moi est-ce que vous savez qui emploie ce shaman, demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

Maiko réfléchit puis lâcha :

-Je ne sais presque rien sur lui, tout ce que je sais c'est que lui et le shaman ont besoin d'une jeune fille et d'un démon pour je ne sais pas quoi…je suis désolée.

Kyo avait tendu l'oreille. _Une jeune fille et un démon? Qu'est-ce que…_

-Merci quand même, répondit Sasuke

-Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, le shaman lui parle télépathiquement. Le shaman l'appelle toujours maître, alors impossible de connaître son nom. Mais il a fait dépêché des éclaireurs, ils bougent dans la forêt, c'est pour ça que je suis venue vous y chercher. Ils vous traquent.

- Si ils se mettent dans mon chemin, je les tue, fut la réponse du démon qui s'était finalement approché.

Maiko fut surprise puis eu un drôle de sourire.

-Je suis contente que vous pensiez ainsi, car selon mes calculs, c'est ce soir qu'ils nous attaquerons.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸𕬸8͸𑲯͸͸͸𕬸8͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Le soleil venait tout juste de pointer le bout de son nez quand Kyoshiro s'éveilla. Il sourit au visage endormi de Sakuya et embrassa cette dernière dans le coup. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il s'y rassasia et commença à penser à ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui.

Premièrement, aller aider Shinrei à fouiller dans les archives.

Deuxièmement, envoyer un message à Okuni pour savoir si elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autres informations concernant ce shaman et son maître.

Puis il se dit que se serait peut-être mieux qu'il commence par aller voir si Yuya allait bien. La jeune fille avait eu l'air tellement déçue quand il avait refusé de l'emmener rejoindre Kyo et les autres. Mais il avait promis qu'il veillerait sur elle!

Kyoshiro se dirigea vers la maisonnette qu'occupait la chasseuse de primes.

-Yuya! Tu es réveillée?

Pas de réponse. Kyoshiro s'approcha du rideau de bois devant la porte.

-Yuya je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'emmener rejoindre Kyo, mais ne m'en veux pas, je lui aie promis que je veillerais sur toi.

Toujours pas de réponse. Curieux Kyoshiro poussa le rideau pour découvrir la maison vide. Le futon était désert et certaines affaires de la blonde n'y étaient plus. Son fusil faisant partie du lot Kyoshiro comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait. Il partit en trombe jusqu'aux cuisines où Sakuya mangeait tranquillement.

-Elle est partie! Yuya est partie!

-Quoi? Mais où est-elle allée?

-Je n'en sais rien, je suis allé la voir et elle n'était pas là!

-Tu crois qu'elle est partie rejoindre Kyo et les autres?

-Sur et certain!

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸𕬸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Kana scrutait le ciel. Les étoiles n'avaient pas l'air de pouvoir lui dire ce qui se tramait. La vieille dame avait pourtant surpris le shaman parlant avec un ninja, elle avait clairement pu distinguer les mots « Ne pas amocher la victime » de leur conversation.

Elle était inquiète. Pour Maiko et pour tous les autres. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils étaient en danger.

De plus qui sait ce que le shaman et son maître pourraient faire s'ils parvenaient à leurs fins et à capturer la jeune fille et le démon.

Cela lui rappelait une ancienne légende. La jeune et le démon, oui une légende que sa propre mère lui avait racontée lorsqu'elle était jeune.

Un démon puissant, sanguinaire devait retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu. Ce démon était en partie humain. Et il croisait le chemin d'une jeune fille qui peu à peu apaisait son cœur. Elle croyait en lui et l'empêchait de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Dans la vieille légende la jeune fille avait aussi un fort caractère et tenait tête au démon.

Kana sourit. Les légendes n'étaient-elles pas basées sur un fond de vérité? De plus si sa mémoire ne la trahissait pas c'était en fait une prédiction qui s'était transformé en légende.

La vieille dame scruta le ciel étoilé de nouveau dans l'espoir d'y voir une quelconque aide. Se résignant elle retourna dans sa maisonnette et s'assit près d'Egao qui les yeux ouverts lui souriait faiblement. Passant la main dans les cheveux de son mari elle lui raconta cette vieille légende.

Egao souriait tout doucement. À peine s'était elle rendue à la moitié de la légende que Kana s'était endormie. En essayant de ne pas s'essouffler, il mis une couverture sur les jambes de sa femme qui s'était endormi en position assise. Le sommeil gagna Egao à son tour qui comme à chaque nuit avant de s'endormir se promettait de protéger sa femme avec les maigres forces qui lui restaient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il faisait nuit noire dans la forêt. Le vent soufflait et on entendait pas les bruits de la forêt. Mais on se sentait entouré, épié. Les éclaireurs allait faire leur boulot. Affaiblir la nuisance, menacer le démon et ses amis. Oui, ils allaient attaquer, c'était inévitable. Mais la Kyo-gumi était prête.

** Fin**

Voilà pour ce chapitre!! Je sais que ça m'a pris plus de temps l'écrire et je m'en excuse! T.T!! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!! Je vous revoie au prochain chapitre qui ne devrait pas trop tarder...


	8. Septième Chapitre

Auteure: I wish I was her

Genre: Action/Adventure/Mystery

Titre: The Omen: La Malédiction

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient pour ceux qui savaient pas…XD

Note : Et bien oui!! _I'm back in black!!_Non désolée petit délire à moi!! Euh pour savoir ce qui va arriver je vous conseille de lire ce qui suit et pour les amateurs d'effusions d'hémoglobine j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de satisfaire votre soif de sang XP!! Bonne lecture à tous!!

RAR :

**Chibi-yuya : **Lol, oui c'est vrai c'est exactement le comportement qu'elle a! Elle est presque prévisible XD!! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

**GaBy27 : **Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira!!

**Princesse d'Argent : **Oui XD! De l'action!! Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui arrivera à Yuya mais comme d'hab elle va finir par se fâcher XD!! Voilà la suite!!

**Daffy ze hinti : **Peut-être bien XD!! Voilà la suite!!

**Peckforever : **MDR!! Lol, mais non c'était pas déplacé…je l'aime bien Tigrou mais avec plus de maturité c'est peut-être lui que les fans s'arracherait…XD quoiqu'il est marrant comme ça bon bref…MERCI!! Bonne lecture!!

**Gasp31 or Gaspy : **Lol, mais non Tigrou c'est parce que je t'aime que je te fait passer pour un idiot XD!! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!!

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye : **Voilà la suite!!

**Kashamy : **Euh…ça se pourrait XD!! Merci n'amour!! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer!

**Boulette de riz : **Oui je sais que c'est un peu court!! Je suis désolée!! T.T!! Merci et voilà la suite!! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer!!

**La-tite-yuya : **Merci, je rougis, je deviens cramoisi!! XD!! (Oui je sais ce sont des vers de mirlitons!!) Oh là là je ne sais plus comment te remercier pour tous ces compliments!! Mille et un mercis!! Je suis très touchée et infiniment contente que tu aimes!! Bonne lecture à toi et merci encore!!

**Jenni944 : **Lol, oui tu as tout à fait raison!! XD!! Mais le voici justement le prochain chapitre!! Bonne lecture!!

**The Omen : La Malédiction**

**Septième Chapitre**

Yuya ouvrit les yeux. Elle chercha à reprendre son souffle. Un cauchemar! Elle s'assit en indien et emplit ses poumons d'air frais. Elle scruta les alentours. Elle sourit tendrement aux braves guerriers Sanada qui, malgré le fait qu'ils dormaient à présent, avaient monté la garde toute la nuit. Yuya se leva et quitta leur campement pour aller observer la route. Toujours personne sur ce fichu chemin! Étrange.

La chasseuse de primes soupira et retourna auprès des guerriers. Elle remarqua pour la première fois que le jour n'était pas tout à fait levé. L'aube ne pointait même pas le bout d'un rayon. Elle entendit soudainement un bruit derrière un des buissons qui entouraient l'endroit où elle avait passé la nuit avec ses quatre protecteurs. Elle était sur le point d'aller voir lorsque la douleur lui fit une visite inattendue.

Elle se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol et étouffa un cri. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. _Kyo…_

Saizo sortit du sommeil en se maudissant de s'être endormi et remarqua alors que la blonde était roulée en boule sur le sol et tremblant de douleur.

-Mlle Shiina, s'affola-t-il.

Il allait s'approcher d'elle quand un puissant coup de vent lui fit détourner la tête. Il entendit Yuya pousser un cri et lorsque le vent se fut dissipé elle n'était plus là! Volatilisée!!

-Mlle Shiina, hurla-t-il.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Tchak! La première tête tomba. Le liquide rouge et poisseux se répandit aux pieds du démon qui fut aussitôt galvanisé par tout ce sang. Les éclaireurs et maîtres ninja qui avaient le malheur de se mettre en travers de son chemin subissaient tous le même sort.

Les Sacrés faisaient régner la mort de leur côté.

-24…25…26, compta Bontenmaru.

Tous se battaient avec animosité. Tokito fonçait vers les ennemis avec un large sourire, tout comme le jeune aveugle à ses côtés. Ce dernier trancha les deux bras de son adversaire et se tourna vers un autre blondinet, lunatique de nature.

-Luciole, cria Akira, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

Le dénommé Luciole avait attrapé le pied d'un ninja qu'il s'employait à carboniser sous les cris de douleur de sa victime car cette même victime avait faillit mettre le pied sur une chenille.

- Il allait tuer la chenille!

Akira soupira et coupa la jugulaire de l'ennemi qui fonçait vers lui, le sang gicla et Akira eut un sourire carnassier qui rappelait celui qu'il vénérait.

De leur côté Sasuke et Tigre Rouge prenaient aussi plaisir à cette attaque qui se révélait plutôt être un massacre. Sasuke s'appliquait dans la tâche et tuait tous ses adversaires d'un seul coup de sabre, trop de sang et l'odeur vous collait dessus pour les deux jours à venir. Tigre Rouge souriait en faisant voler Hokurakushimon dans les cœurs de tous ses adversaires, le sang lui éclaboussait le visage mais rien ne l'aurait moins dérangé.

Akari faisait exprès de montrer son statut de « reine des abeilles » et avait accumulé une montagne de cadavres, tous plus sanguinolents les uns que les autres, à ses pieds, mais loin de contenter la chamane celle-ci s'appliquait à en tuer le plus possible pour se rapprocher du nombre de son adoré qui en avait déjà tuer cinq fois plus.

Maiko avait commencé par ne pas se forcer en voyant que les autres avaient l'air de maîtriser la situation ,mais elle avait finalement sauté sur l'occasion. Elle n'aimait pas tuer d'innocents, certes mais pouvait-on dire que ces ninjas qui leur avaient sauté dessus volontairement étaient innocents? Maiko en était venu à la conclusion qu'ils ne l'étaient pas et se battait à présent aux côtés de Yukimura qui comme il l'avait dit lui-même était content que la splendide demoiselle se batte près de lui. Loin d'être moins forte que la moyenne, les ninjas s'effondraient à une vitesse effarante aux pieds de la jeune femme. Le sang giclait sur son visage, des bras, des jambes et toutes autres sortes de membres atrophiés gisaient à ses pieds.

Après avoir échangé un regard avec Yukimura, elle grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche en terrassant tous ceux qui passaient par la voie des airs. Tokito vint lui prêter main forte et les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire avant de couper ensemble le premier à passer à portée de leurs sabres. Privé de ses jambes et de sa tête, l'adversaire fut mort bien avant de toucher le sol.

Deux heures durant, ils massacrèrent un nombre impressionnant d'ennemis. Se gardant la dernière tête pour lui le démon fit gicler la dernière effusion rouge.

Tous nettoyaient alors leurs armes ou reprenaient leur souffle lorsqu'un dernier intrus arriva. Kyo se dirigea vers lui.

-Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça, fit l'inconnu alors que Kyo levait le Tenrô

-Et pourquoi ça, répondit le démon.

-Parce que tu ne sauras jamais ce que nous avons fait à ta chère chasseuse de primes si tu me tues.

Une gifle aurait fait le même effet à l'homme aux mille victimes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Yuya, cria Tigre Rouge.

Sans répondre à sa question le ninja sourit et dit :

-Elle vous envoie ses salutations les plus polies et…

Le sourire de l'intrus s'élargit :

- Elle est coriace mais elle a fini par succomber.

Tout le groupe demeura interdit.

-Impossible, fit Tigre rouge, soudainement livide.

-Ou plutôt elle finira par succomber, précisa le ninja, si elle n'est pas morte d'ici demain au crépuscule.

Il se retourna pour regarder Maiko qui, avait gardé son calme.

- Le maître fait dire que si tu voulais collaborer tu aurais la vie sauve mais comme tu es bornée, il s'est fait un point d'honneur de t'abattre, alors fait vite tes adieux, fillette.

Il monta avec une grande vitesse sur l'arbre le plus près pour s'éclipser ,mais Maiko avait eu le temps de viser. Son sabre se ficha en plein milieu du coup du ninja porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, lui assurant un mort rapide.

Le démon se tourna vers la jeune femme qui aller chercher son sabre dans le coup du défunt.

-Conduit-nous à planche à pain.

Maiko croisa son regard rubis dont l'expression avait changé et acquiesça. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour s'orienter et disparut dans les buissons. La Kyo-gumi la suivit alors avec un but identique au premier mais qui cette fois devenait encore plus urgent ; Sauver Yuya!

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Kana se rongeait les sangs. Son inquiétude pour Maiko ne faisait qu'augmenter d'heures en heures. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle avait beau se forcer à respirer et à se dire que Maiko était adulte et qu'elle savait comment se débrouiller, elle continuait d'angoisser. Egao ne pouvait rien faire pour aider sa femme, il avait peine à bouger et à parler. Il avait beau chercher les mots qui la rassureraient il ne les trouvait pas et il savait pourquoi.

La dernière fois que Maiko était partie, il était tombé malade et Kana avait peur que son état, déjà dangereux, s'aggrave encore. De plus l'attitude du shaman choquait la vieille dame qui trouvait qu'il devenait fou! Il parlait seul et éclatait d'un rire machiavélique sans raison apparente. Beaucoup de ninjas venaient rendre visite au shaman, cela achevait d'inquiéter Kana.

Un autre événement étrange s'était produit. Un ninja avait ramené une jeune femme blonde au shaman. Le shaman avec un sourire cruel avait demandé à Kana de s'occuper d'elle. La jeune femme, visiblement dépaysée, était très gentille et elle et Kana s'entendaient bien. Yuya, car tel était le nom de la jeune femme blonde lui avait raconté toute son histoire, de la mort de son grand frère à sa rencontre avec Kyo, la défaite du Roi Rouge et la malédiction du shaman.

Kana elle, lui raconta toute l'enfance de Maiko et la maladie de son mari. Yuya aimait beaucoup cette dame même si elle ne la connaissait que très peu elle sentait rassurée en sa présence. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas son fusil pour se protéger, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le prendre lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Saizo, Kosuke, Jimpachi et Kamanosuke marchaient sur la trace que leur avait laissée le ninja qui avait enlevé Yuya. Ils avaient deux nouvelles missions en plus de retrouver Sire Yukimura, ils devaient retrouver Mlle Shiina et lui remettre son pistolet que Saizo serrait contre lui pour se rappeler qu'il avait été négligent que plus jamais il ne referait une telle erreur.

Ils arrivèrent à une clairière qui était jonchée de cadavre. Une forte odeur de corps en décomposition s'en dégageait. À en juger par le sang séché qui était répandu partout, il n'y avait pas plus d'une demi-journée que les meurtriers étaient passés.

-Sire Yukimura ne doit plus être très loin, conclut Kosuke.

Saizo acquiesça et avisa une sorte de chemin dans les buissons. Il s'y engagea, le trois autres à sa suite.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

-N'oublie pas que je la veux Fuyu, fit la voix grave dans la tête du shaman, alors ne la garde pas pour toi seul trop longtemps.

-Oui, maître, fit Fuyu.

-À l'heure qu'il est mon guerrier a dû transmettre mon message à Kyo aux yeux de démon et lui dire que sa chère compagne était entre nos mains et aussi dire à cette chère et jolie nuisance que si elle ne collaborait pas j'allais m'occuper personnellement de son cas.

-Mais pourquoi lui en voulez-vous maître? Demanda Fuyu

-Lorsqu'elle était en stage pour la police je lui ai offert de se rallier à moi et de m'épouser mais elle a refusé prétextant qu'elle en aimait un autre, mais ce n'était pas mon cas, je lui en veut beaucoup pour cet affront. Elle n'aurait jamais dû refuser.

Fuyu ne répondit pas mais savait fort bien que son maître était un possessif et que c'était ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir qu'il désirait le plus. Cette jeune femme en refusant de l'épouser avait sûrement pousser encore plus son maître à vouloir la posséder.

-Mais maître n'aviez-vous pas dit que c'était moi qui devait la tuer, demanda-t-il finalement.

-J'ai changé d'idée Fuyu, tu pourras tuer tous les autres sauf elle, la jeune blonde et le démon, je me les réserve, fit la voix de son maître.

-Bien, répondit Fuyu.

-J'ai rassemblé Asmae et vos camarades, tout est prêt pour recevoir le démon et sa petite bande. Alors aussitôt que tu sera prêt, vient et amène la jeune femme avec toi, il va falloir la préparer elle aussi, pour la libération.

-Oui maître, bien maître, répondit le shaman.

La communication télépathique fut rompue et Fuyu se leva un sourire carnassier sur le visage. _Allez Kyo aux yeux de démons, essaie donc de venir reprendre ta douce moitié…et amène ton gibier avec toi que je puisse tuer…_

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸𕬸͸͸͸͸͸

Yuya se réveilla en sursaut dans la maisonnette de Kana, la marque la brûlait.

-Kyo…dit elle

La chasseuse de primes espérait de toutes ses forces que Kyo allait venir la chercher, elle savait qu'il allait venir. La douleur de sa poitrine devint si forte qu'elle en cria. Kana accourut elle lui mit une main sur le front, elle était brûlante!

Yuya voyait flou, elle allait s'évanouir elle le sentait.

-Kyo…va…venir…fit elle.

Puis elle hurla de douleur juste avant de perdre connaissance.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸𕕳9͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Kyo aux yeux de démon se réveilla à son tour. Dans son rêve Yuya criait et brûlait vive au milieu des flammes sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

Il sortit sa pipe et commença à fumer. Il allait buter ce shaman de malheur et tous ses supérieurs. Il allait chercher Yuya.

Il en avait plus que marre que ce soit toujours elle qui écope des comptes à rebours mortels. Le dragon d'eau de Shinrei, la marque qui la reliait au Roi Rouge, et maintenant ça!

Vraiment elle était chiante à toujours être en danger! Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aller la chercher à chaque fois.

Un long filet de fumée sortit de sa bouche. Si ils tenaient tant que ça à faire du mal à son serviteur, ils allaient devoir affronter la colère du maître.

**Fin du Septième Chapitre**

Ou là! Celui là il a été un peu plus dur à pondre mais je crois que dans l'ensemble c'est potable…Une fois de plus j'espère que vous avez apprécié et dans le prochaine chapitre il devrait y avoir de l'action mais peut-être un peu moins de sang…T.T désolée… (Et pour les fans de AkiraXTokito ça s'en vient bientôt!!!)


	9. Huitième Chapitre

Auteure: I wish I was her

Titre: The Omen: La Malédiction

Genre: Action/Adventure/Mystery

Disclaimer: Et non rien ne m'appartient!! Je vois déjà la surprise sur vos visages XD!!

**C'est la première fois que je publie un neuvième chapitre pour une de mes fics alors je suis très contente!**

Note : Désolée pour le délais mais j'ai été très occupée dernièrement…en fait j'ai fait du bénévolat pour mon école et bon bla bla bla ça n'excuse en rien que j'ai été très lente à pondre ce chapitre…bon je suis désolée et j'arrête de vous emmerder avec mes excuses bidon!

RAR :

**Jenni944 : **Lol, oui Luciole protège ses chenilles peut importe l'endroit ou le moment XD!! Merci pour le review et bonne lecture!

**La-tite-yuya : **Rougis rougis rougis Ah la la…non je te t'en voudrais surtout pas que tu me dises tout ça j'en suis même tellement flattée que…ben que je ne sais pas quoi te répondre sinon encore merci (redondantes mes réponses à tes reviews tu ne trouves pas ? XD) Faut pas que je prenne la grosse tête XD!! Encore un milliard de mercis à toi et j'espère sincèrement que ça te plaira!!

**Boulette de riz : **Merci! J'espérais justement que quelqu'un apprécierais le massacre alors ça me rassure!! Oui je sais que c'est classique mais il fallait que je trouve un lien entre les deux vois-tu, donc je me suis dit que même si c'était classique c'était déjà mieux que si j'avais essayé de trouvé un lien bizarre et que je me plante, donc voilà qui explique tout ça!!

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye : **Voilà la suite et je m'excuse d'avoir été si lente à la publier!! J'espère que tu apprécieras!

**Princesse d'Argent : **Lol, « légèrement tendance » tu dis? MDR!! Disons que le destin s'acharne sur Yuya Shiina XD!! Merci beaucoup ton review m'a fait très plaisir!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!

**Kashamy : **Ça serait peut-être moins compliqué mais ça serait moins drôle et surtout ça ne serait pas très réaliste vu que Kyo va toujours sauver Yuya, je n'ai pas vu d'exceptions jusqu'ici XD! Merci pour la review n'amour et bonne lecture.

**Gasp31 or Gaspy : **XD! Oui Yuya est raide dingue de toi Tigrou, c'est juste que…elle t'aimerais beacoup plus si tu avais les yeux rouges, les cheveux noirs très longs et si tu avais tué mille personnes, tu vois? XD! Merci beaucoup pour le review elles me font toujours très plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras.

**GaBy27 : **Wouah! Merci! Euh désolée si je n'ai pas pu faire vite, mais bon vaut mieux tard que jamais…J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

**Daffy ze hinti : **XD! Oui j'avoue que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant d'aboutir avec du AkiXToki. Il n'en aura pas vraiment dans ce chapitre-ci mais dans les prochains il devrait en avoir nettement plus! Bonne lecture et merci!

**Peckforever : **Lol, je sais vraiment pas ce qui pourrait arrêter Kyo! Merci beaucoup pour la review!

**The Omen : La Malédiction**

**Huitième Chapitre**

Kana s'affairait dans la maisonnette quand Yuya ouvrit les yeux. La vieille dame ne remarqua pas tout de suite que sa jeune invitée était sortie du sommeil dans lequel elle avait été plongée des suites de la douleur imposée par le shaman.

Quand elle aperçut Yuya qui tentait de se lever sur ses membres engourdis, Kana accourut vers elle.

-Ne vous forcez pas trop, vous avez dormi avec vos muscles endoloris, laissez les s'habituer avant d'essayer d'aller plus loin.

Yuya acquiesça et avisa un bol rempli d'eau que Kana venait tout juste de poser près d'elle. La vieille dame alla vers la porte et se retourna vers la blonde.

-J'aimerais bien rester plus longtemps auprès de vous mademoiselle, mais le shaman me fera bientôt quérir si je ne me presse pas et j'ai beaucoup à faire, mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit venez me voir dès que vos muscles seront dégourdis.

Yuya sourit à Kana et cette dernière sortit en lui rendant son sourire.

La chasseuse de primes resta quelques minutes sans bouger à boire un peu d'eau et à penser à ce qui lui arriverait quand le shaman et son maître la ferait demander. Kyo allait venir, elle le savait et elle y croyait mais si jamais l'homme qui employait le shaman décidait qu'il voulait la voir plus tôt, elle ne préférait pas savoir ce qui lui arriverait.

Yuya regarda ses jambes et constata qu'elle pouvait à présent les bouger sans avoir mal. Elle se leva donc et alla à la fenêtre qui laissait entrer le soleil dans la maisonnette. Elle resta un moment à contempler ce soleil et à laisser une petite brise lui caresser la peau jusqu'à ce qu'une plainte sourde ne la tire de sa rêverie. Yuya se retourna pour voir le mari de Kana en sueurs et s'agitant dans son lit. La blonde se précipita à son chevet. Egao la regarda et parvint à lui pointer le bol d'eau avec son menton. Yuya alla le chercher et fit boire l'homme à petites gorgées. Elle enleva ensuite le bol. Et regarda l'homme celui-ci lui sourit en signe de reconnaissance.

-Merci mademoiselle, fit-il faiblement.

La chasseuse de primes sursauta.

-Kana m'avait dit que vous n'étiez plus capable de parler, s'écria-t-elle.

Egao soupira doucement et continua de cette même voix faible, la voix de quelqu'un qui n'a pas parlé depuis longtemps.

-Disons plutôt que je ménage le peu de voix qu'il me reste.

Yuya le regarda un instant, être étendu à longueur de journée sans pouvoir rien faire devait être un supplice atroce, mais pourtant il n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre ni de souffrir de son incapacité.

-Comment faîtes-vous pour restez allonger sans perdre goût à la vie, lui demanda-t-elle.

Le vieil homme sourit.

-Je n'ai pas à me plaindre j'ai eu une très belle vie, j'ai l'amour de ma femme et même si nous avions eu nous même des enfants, je n'aurais pu avoir une meilleure fille que Maiko.

Yuya sourit, tout à coup émue elle se ressaisit et ajouta :

-Alors vous êtes très courageux.

-Ce n'est pas le sentiment que j'éprouve quand je me dis que je ne peux rien faire pour ma femme, ce shaman supposé me guérir la fait travailler sans relâche depuis trop longtemps déjà.

La blonde ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas pour qu'elle raison le shaman avait tant besoin de Kana.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vous veulent mademoiselle mais je crois que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec une vieille légende que j'ai déjà entendu étant jeune. C'est la légende de la jeune fille et du démon. J'ai entendu le shaman en parler.

Yuya écarquilla les yeux. _La jeune fille et le démon? Mais en quoi ça pourrait avoir rapport avec moi?_

-Que dit cette légende, demanda Yuya à Egao.

Le vieil homme sourit et commença à narrer une histoire qui lui rappela son enfance.

͸͸͸͸𕬸8͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Saizo, Jimpachi, Kamanosuke et Kosuke marchaient depuis des heures depuis qu'ils avaient passé le champs de bataille recouvert de cadavres. Saizo crispait toujours les doigts autour du pistolet appartenant à Yuya Shiina.

Les guerriers Sanada auraient dû être en mesure de la protéger, il s'en voulait.

Maintenant qu'ils suivaient la trace de Sire Yukimura, Saizo ne savait comment il allait apprendre à son chef ce qui s'était passé, de plus l'homme aux mille victimes serait sûrement très en colère de savoir que non seulement Mlle Shiina s'était enfuie de son propre gré mais qu'en plus eux, les guerriers Sanada, l'avait laissée leur filer entre les doigts.

Pendant que Saizo ruminait tout ça Kosuke scrutait les alentours, méfiante, elle avait la très mauvaise impression que quelque chose allait leur tomber dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle sentit tout à coup une présence sur sa gauche et esquiva juste à temps pour éviter de se faire trancher la tête.

Les quatre guerriers Sanada présents formèrent un losange en restant tous dos à dos, ils constatèrent bien vite qu'ils étaient entourés de ninjas qui portaient les mêmes uniformes que ceux que portaient les cadavres dans la clairière.

Saizo, crispa encore plus le poing sur le pistolet de Yuya. _Voilà une bataille que je ne perdrai pas._ Et accompagné des autres guerriers, il se jeta dans la bataille. La bataille des guerriers Sanada.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand la Kyo-gumi parvint à apercevoir les contours indistincts d'un village. Maiko, elle, marchait droit devant et ne se retournait qu'en cas d'urgence ou quand Tigre Rouge lui tapait trop sur les nerfs ou encore quand Luciole sortait de la route qui pourtant était droite et facile à suivre. Elle s'était aussi retournée pour dire gentiment à Akira et Tokito qui, comme à leur habitude, se disputaient pour un rien, de se marier et de la boucler ce qu'ils avaient fait par la suite (la boucler évidemment…XD) et bien que tous les deux aient rougit aucun des deux ne l'admettraient jamais.

Akari lançait des Kyo-chéri par-ci et des Kyo-chéri par là à l'homme aux mille victimes qui n'avait pas l'air de s'offusquer de sa présence mais qui n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué non plus, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Bontenmaru qui disait à qui voulait l'entendre que les techniques de dragues de Akari étaient Oh combien efficaces.

Pas besoin de dire que Bontenmaru fut menacé de voir tous ses secrets exposés au grand jour et qu'il fit la connaissance du sol Oh combien confortable.

Sasuke marchait sans rien dire et Yukimura parlait avec Bontenmaru de prises de pouvoir et de saké.

Bref sans se départir de ses habitudes la Kyo-gumi parvint finalement au village où le shaman se cachait. Évidemment les villageois furent très surpris de voir débarquer une bande de samouraïs (NDA : Faut les comprendre, je crois que ça ferait un choc à tout le monde de les voir débarquer à l'improviste XD!). Maiko leur indiqua la direction qu'ils devraient prendre pour se rendre chez Kana.

-C'est à vingt-cinq minutes de marches dans cette direction, fit-elle en pointant le nord-est du village

-Vous ne nous y accompagnez pas, demanda Yukimura.

Maiko se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Allez-y je vous y rejoint. C'est la dernière maison sur cette route vous ne pouvez pas la manquer.

Sur ce, Maiko et la Kyo-gumi se séparèrent. Maiko retourna chez elle pour retrouver Takeo, car tel était le nom de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Elle entra chez elle et appela Takeo, aucune réponse. Elle fit le tour de la maison, aucune trace de lui. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une note sur la petite table.

_Maiko,_

_Il ya a eu beaucoup d'agitation au village car de drôles de cavaliers ont débarqué et je les ai vu partir chez Kana alors j'y vais._

_Takeo_

Un clin d'œil plus tard, Maiko courait déjà chez ses parents adoptifs.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

-La voilà la dernière maison, fit Tigre Rouge en pointant une maisonnette.

Kyo marcha droit vers la maison et poussa le rideau de bois sans douceur, les autres à sa suite. Le démon scruta la pièce du regard mais aucune trace de Yuya.

Soudain une plainte sourde leur fit tourner la tête et ils découvrirent une vieille dame affalée par terre la paume d'une main imprimée sur sa joue. Celle-ci tentait vainement de se relever alors Tigre alla l'aider.

-Vous appelez-vous Kana, lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit la dame en levant les yeux vers les autres.

Son regard s'arrêta sur les iris rouges de Kyo.

-Et vous êtes Kyo aux yeux de démons, ajouta-t-elle, votre amie était ici il y a moins de dix minutes, ils viennent tout juste de l'emmener.

-Où est-elle, fit le démon.

-La shaman m'a fait savoir qu'il l'emmenait chez son maître, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où se trouve cet endroit.

-Mais moi je sais, fit une voix.

Maiko entra en trombe et serra sa mère adoptive contre elle.

-Que t'ont-ils fait, demanda-t-elle à Kana.

-Je ne voulais pas que cette jeune personne parte alors j'ai protesté, elle m'avait dit que ses amis viendraient la chercher alors j'ai voulu leur donner du temps, répondit la blessée.

-Tu vas pouvoir te soigner?

-Oui, sans problèmes.

Maiko s'éloigna quelque peu et demanda :

-Kana où est Takeo?

-Takeo?

-Oui il m'a fait savoir qu'il était venu ici.

Kana baissa la tête, visiblement découragée.

-Il s'est interposé quand il a vu le shaman lever la main sur moi et je lui ai dit de rester en arrière car il se ferait blesser et j'ai du prononcé ton nom alors le shaman a tout de suite compris qui Takeo était pour toi et il a ordonné à ses gardes de l'emmener avec Yuya.

Maiko respira un grand coup pour refouler les larmes de rage qui menaçaient de couler et donna un grand de poing dans le mur. Puis elle se tourna vers Kana :

-Je vais aller le chercher. Tu es sûre que ça va aller?

Kana lui sourit et hocha la tête positivement.

-Alors suivez-moi je vous emmène chercher votre amie, ajouta-t-elle pour les autres.

Dans la noirceur ambiante, la Kyo-gumi se mit en route vers la nouvelle prison de la chasseuse de primes. Prison dont ils allaient la sortir.

**Fin du Huitième Chapitre**

Je suis désolée pour le délais immense et je sais que ce n'était pas mon meilleur chapitre mais je ne suis pas très en forme…je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera meilleur et il marquera aussi le début des combats. Merci de me lire!


	10. Neuvième Chapitre

Auteure: I wish I was her

Titre: The Omen/ La Malédiction

Genre: Action/Adventure/Mystery

Disclaimer: Rien de ce qui a trait aux persos (à part quelques uns) ou à l'environnement de SDK ne m'appartient et oui je sais, la vérité fait mal et frappe un grand coup T.T!

Note: Je suis vraiment minable! T.T Le retard que j'ai pris est plutôt non rattrapable mais je ferai tout ce que je peux pour publier plus de chapitres à partir de maintenant et je m'excuse mille fois pour le méga-giga-ultra-super retard T.T…

Note2 : Je crois que les personnes à qui je dois le plus d'excuses ce sont les reviewers alors je m'excuse à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews et à tous mes lecteurs aussi T.T…Bonne lecture!

RAR :

**La-tite-yuya : **XD Mille milliard de bravos! À ce je répondrai milles milliards de mercis pour m'encourager à tous les chapitres et pour continuer de me lire et d'apprécier!

**Daffy ze hinti : **Je prévois en effet un super combat de la mort qui tue…quant à Kyo qui sortirais un super méga coup de la mort qui tue que personne connaissait encore…Mmm peut-être bien XD Bonne lecture et merci de me lire!

**Princesse d'Argent : **Lol Merci! Tu lis dans l'avenir toi aussi? XD Il est évident que notre Cher Kyo ne sera pas trop content…mais bon, faut avouer qu'on l'aime bien quand il est pas trop content…je le trouve trop chou quand il se fâche…Ah non Kyo! Je voulais dire effrayant et menaçant XP Bonne lecture!

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye : **Il est vrai que les auteurs ont souvent tendance à dénuer Yuya de toute chance possible mais si il ne lui arrivait rien ça serait pas drôle XD! Merci pour le review!!

**Chibi yuya : **Merci beaucoup! Mais non c'est pas grave et puis si tu me pardonne pour le délais je te pardonne pour le review Lol Merci et voici la suite pour que tu puisse continuer à vivre! Bonne lecture!

**GaBy27 : **Livraison spéciale de chapitre nul pour GaBy27! XD Lol Merci beaucoup je suis très contente que tu aimes autant cette fic…et je m'excuse pour ne pas l'avoir updater…Alors voilà la suite!

**Peckforever : **Mdr! J'aime beaucoup tes reviews! Ils sont toujours vraiment drôles! Lol ! Kyo le chevalier servant! Ptdr! J'aimerais bien écrire ça les aventures du chevalier Kyo et de la princesse Yuya…en fait je rirais trop je crois pas que j'arriverais à écrire ça! Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite!

**Boulette de riz : **Lol Merci! Depuis que je suis toute petite que mes phrases sont toujours trop longues mais bon…si tu dis que ça avait encore du sens je suis soulagée XD! C'est pas grave j'aime mieux que tu me dise ça! Oui c'est vrai ça me fait plaisir de le lire! Bonne lecture!

**Gasp31 or Gaspy : **Lol…Tigre rouge est un rêveur de nature…son problème…il confond ses merveilleux rêves avec la réalité qui est, avouons-le, plutôt cruelle avec lui! Merci beaucoup et désolée pour le retard!

**The Omen : La Malédiction**

**Neuvième Chapitre**

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle mit quelques instants à se remémorer l'endroit où elle était, pour finalement en arriver à cette conclusion « Mais où est-ce que je suis ?» Ses yeux d'un beau vert émeraude mirent quelques instants à s'habituer à la noirceur de la pièce. Un seul rayon de lumière traversait la pièce où une humidité malsaine et suffocante régnait. La blonde remarqua qu'elle était étendue sur un futon qui avait l'air de donner son dernier souffle de vie tellement il paraissait vieux et usé. Pouvant à présent mieux distinguer les coins de cette pièce peu sympathique, Yuya vit qu'elle était plutôt vaste et distingua une étrange silhouette tout au fond, à l'opposé du futon à l'agonie. Elle avait peine à percevoir la silhouette mais soudain elle comprit. C'était une forme humaine! La forme en question, assise et les bras retenus par des liens quelconques qui prenaient racine dans le mur de pierre derrière elle semblait amochée, mais la blonde ne pouvait distinguer signe de vie. Elle se cala dans le futon et récapitula « _Bon, il fait noir et humide, je ne sais pas du tout où je suis et en plus il y a une forme humaine dans le fond de la pièce…et si ça se trouve c'est un cadavre! C'est bien ma veine! Et en plus je ne me souviens même plus comment j'ai abouti dans ce trou!». _

Elle accota sa tête sur le futon et tenta de se remémorer son arrivée dans la pièce Ô combien aimable. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire clairement, elle prenait le thé avec Kana quand des hommes vêtus de noir avait fait irruption dans la pièce en essayant de la neutraliser. Elle s'était débattue tant qu'elle avait pu et Kana aussi puis un jeune homme était apparu et avait tenter de les empêcher de l'enlever. Kana lui avait crié quelque chose que Yuya n'avait pas pu entendre, elle s'était débattu avec force et vigueur mais avait été frappée par une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine : «_Pas maintenant!»_. Les adversaires l'avaient saisie et elle n'avait pu les repousser. Elle avait été prise de nausées et s'était évanouie. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler. Les agresseurs avaient dû l'amener dans cette pièce humide et sûrement pas réservée aux invités d'honneur. La blonde risqua une nouvelle fois un regard vers la silhouette attachée et se dit qu'elle ne saurait si elle était en vie que seulement si elle allait voir et c'est donc ce qu'elle fit.

Elle marcha vers le fond de la pièce jusqu'à la hauteur de l'inconnu pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Un homme jeune, pas trop moche et assez amoché. Elle put distinguer une très légère respiration soulever le torse du prisonnier. Yuya s'approcha un peu plus du blessé et le reconnut, c'était le jeune homme qui avait fait irruption chez Kana pour les aider! La jeune femme prit alors le poignet de l'homme et le secoua doucement en demandant d'une voix qu'elle voulait douce : « Est-ce que vous m'entendez? Devant l'absence de réponse, la blonde répéta sa question mais plus fort :

-Est-ce que vous m'entendez? Pouvez-vous m'entendre?

Une plainte sourde s'échappa des lèvres du blessé. Il essayait de dire quelque chose que Yuya ne comprit pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes?

-o…de..l'e..eau

La chasseuse de primes comprit alors :

-De l'eau! Oui! Euh…attendez une petite seconde…

Elle marcha jusqu'au fond et trouva une porte en bois probablement barrée par l'extérieur. Devant cette porte se trouvait justement un petit cruchon dans lequel se trouvait de l'eau. Yuya revint vers le jeune homme et le fit boire, tout doucement. Il en avala un peu puis toussa. La blonde s'assit en face de lui, elle avait beaucoup de questions à poser et espérait que le prisonnier pourrait lui répondre. Ne sachant pas par où commencer, Yuya se dit qui fallait mieux demander le nom du blessé.

-Qui êtes-vous? Je me souviens vous avoir vu chez Kana lorsque que nous avons été attaqué et je sais aussi que vous vouliez nous aider.

-Je me nomme Takeo. Kana est…la mère adoptive de la femme que j'aime.

-La femme que vous aimez?

-Oui, elle s'appelle Maiko et voyage actuellement avec vos amis, Kana lui a demandé de les aidez à vous retrouver car elle veut à tout prix que les plans du shaman et de son maître échouent.

-Alors Kyo et les autres sont en chemin…

La chasseuse de prime se sentit rassurée à cette pensée, Kyo et ses amis savaient où elle était et viendrait la chercher, elle se sentit mieux. Mais ça ne répondait pas encore à toutes ses questions.

-Est-ce que vous savez où nous sommes? Et depuis combien de temps nous sommes là?

Yuya vit Takeo se racler la gorge et accoter sa tête sur le mur de pierre pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

-Dans le palais de Sire Ken, (NDA : Le prénom Ken ne fait pas référence au mari de la poupée Barbie, en japonais Ken, le diminutif de Kenshiro, signifie épée.) c'est un shogun très puissant qui a des nombreux combattants sous ses ordres. On dit de lui qu'il est imbattable, c'est une légende.

Takeo fit une pause et Yuya put voir qu'il le regardait et elle crut même pendant un seconde qu'il lui avait sourit lorsqu'il reprit :

-Il est un peu comme Kyo aux yeux de démons.

Yuya rougit et remarqua que Takeo la regardait toujours alors elle essaya de dissimuler sa gêne :

-C'est peut-être une légende, mais c'est aussi un démon, pervers, alcoolique et coureur de jupons et il me traite comme sa servante…il est…vraiment dégoûtant…par moment je le déteste…mais…

-Mais au fond de vous vous ne le détestez pas…c'est souvent l'effet que produise les légendes vivantes…s'ils vous déçoivent, ils finissent toujours par vous surprendre et vous les admirez encore plus…

Un lourd silence s'installa alors entre Yuya et Takeo, jusqu'à ce les questions qui remplissaient encore la tête de la jeune blonde ne finissent par atteindre ses lèvres. (NDA : je sais c'est pourri comme image…T.T)

-Euh, Takeo-san…savez-vous d'autres choses sur Sire Ken? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis arrivée ici…et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut…?

-Sire Ken est le maître du shaman Fuyu, qui a apposé sa marque sur vous, c'est lui qui a demandé au shaman de vous marquer et c'est aussi lui qui a voulu que vous soyez ici…il a besoin de vous pour réalisé un projet…mais Maiko et moi n'avons pas pu trouver de quel projet il s'agit…le seul indice que nous ayons trouvé c'est Kyo aux yeux de démon. Car selon Kana le shaman n'arrête pas de prononcer cette phrase lorsqu'il médite « Libérer le démon» , c'est tout ce que nous savons.

_Libérer le démon? Mais qu'est-ce que…le shaman m'avait dit ça à moi aussi…Libérer le démon…Kyo…Mais quel rapport avec le fait que je sois enfermée ici…? Et pourquoi Sire Ken voudrait-il d'un démon? Il est suicidaire ou quoi?! Et pourquoi il m'enferme? Il est dérangé c'est sur!_

Yuya ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'elle venait faire dans cette histoire de démon, elle savait que si Kyo dépassait ses limites il se pourrait qu'il ne puisse plus se contrôler, comme il l'avait fait lors du combat contre le Roi Rouge, mais il fallait le provoquer pour cela, alors comment Sire Ken veut-il libérer le démon? Il va se battre contre Kyo? Comme d'innombrables morts avant lui? Dans quel but? Cela ne faisait aucun sens…

-Et vous Takeo, pourquoi vous ont-ils amené ici? Vous faites aussi partie des projets de Sire Ken? Et vous ne m'avez pas dit depuis combien de temps nous sommes là?

Takeo soupira lourdement et lui répondit :

-Deux jours, il y a deux jours que nous sommes là.

Il fit une pause puis continua.

-Non, moi j'ai voulu m'interposer quand ils vous ont enlevée et Kana a prononcé le nom de Maiko et je crois qu'ils ont compris qui j'étais…alors je sers d'appât…pour Maiko…

Yuya vit le jeune se prendre la tête dans les mains et serrer les doigts comme s'il voulait se les enfoncer dans la crâne. Il s'en voulait ça na faisait aucun doute. Yuya ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se sentit gênée mais demanda tout de même :

-Takeo, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous en voulez?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, il releva la tête et scruta la pièce sombre du regard :

-Parce qu'à cause de moi, Maiko va se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour essayer de me sauver, elle va venir me chercher…et ça même si elle sait que Ken ne la laissera pas faire, il va essayer de la tuer, ou l'enfermer comme nous…il va la faire souffrir ça ne fait aucun doute…par ma faute...

Sa voix se brisa et il se tut. Yuya ne comprenait pas pourquoi Maiko allait souffrir mais ne posa plus de questions. Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à l'unique porte de leur « prison ». Elle était grande, et avait l'air très solide. Yuya cogna avec ses jointures pour en connaître l'épaisseur, un bruit mat se fit entendre, mais aucun écho, cette porte devait donc être très épaisse également. La chasseuse de primes alla se rasseoir en face de Takeo et lui demanda :

-Vous avez une idée pour sortir d'ici?

㜽͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸𕬸8͸͸͸͸͸͸

Énorme et menaçant. C'était l'effet que produisait le château de Sire Ken à première vue. Même de loin, car le château était entouré de jardins diverses, il paraissait immense. L'architecte du château avait dû vouloir provoquer le doute dans les esprits des voyageurs, car à la vue du château on se demandait soudain si on avait vraiment envie d'y entrer.

Les Sacrés du ciel, Maiko, Tokito, Yukimura, Sasuke, Tigre Rouge et Kyo observaient la demeure de Sire Ken. Ils étaient devant une grande porte de bois qui s'ouvrait sur des jardins, selon les explications de Maiko, mais ils pouvaient tout de même apercevoir le château de là où ils se trouvaient. Kyo promenait son regard rouge sur la porte quand Maiko rompit le silence :

-C'est ici, le palais de Sire Ken. C'est ici que votre amie est détenue.

-Le votre également, rappela doucement Yukimura.

Maiko parut hésiter puis :

-Oui, le mien aussi. C'est pour cela que je vous aiderai. Ce palais est immense et très bien gardé. Les jardins sont sans dangers, mais comme nous n'avons pas été invités, nous devrons passer par le labyrinthe pour entrer dans le château.

-Le labyrinthe, demanda Tigre Rouge se rappelant de celui des Mibus.

-Oui, Sire Ken est très pointilleux en ce qui a trait aux intrus, si on a pas été invité et qu'on désire parler à Sire Ken il faut passer par le labyrinthe. Il est truffé des pièges et Sire Ken y fait circuler ses « Huit Commandants ».

-Huit Commandants, hasarda Sasuke.

- Ils sont chargés de protéger le château, mais comme les intrus ne peuvent pénétrer le château sans passer par le labyrinthe, ils en surveillent les moindres recoins. Rares sont ceux qui arrivent à se rendre jusqu'à Sire Ken avec de mauvaises intentions.

-Mais tu l'as déjà fait, fit Kyo.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers Maiko, qui eut un petit sourire et répondit :

-Oui, en effet, mais pas sans difficultés. Mais je pourrai vous guider dans le labyrinthe. Il est vrai que Sire Ken tient à ce que son labyrinthe ne puisse être traversé deux fois sans que l'intrus trouve la mort, donc il fait changer les pièges de place et ses guerriers deviennent plus forts de jours en jours, mais…

Elle s'interrompit et se retourna vers ses compagnons de voyage :

-…je ferai de mon mieux.

-Bon, alors on y va, fit Kyo.

Bontenmaru poussa alors la porte et les dix guerriers entrèrent alors dans les jardins d'un seigneur dont le château cachait de nombreux secrets.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

Saizo, Kosuke, Jimpachi et Kamanosuke arrivèrent au village juste avant que le jour ne prenne fin. Si il n'y avait pas eu quelques échoppes, on aurait pu croire que le village, qui de jour était assez pourtant très animé, était désert. Aucun des habitants de ce village ne semblait vouloir mettre le nez dehors une fois le soleil couché. Saizo fit le point. Lui et les guerriers Sanada étaient venu à bout des ninjas sans trop se blesser, bien que Kosuke portait des coupures assez importantes. L'important maintenant était de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider à retrouver Sire Yukimura et, avec un peu de chance Yuya Shiina également.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et Saizo remarqua la silhouette d'une femme paraissant assez âgée qui marchait vers l'endroit où lui et les trois autres se trouvaient. C'était sa chance. Saizo ne la rata pas.

-Madame, pourriez-vous nous aider? Nous recherchons un homme et nous nous demandions si vous n'auriez pas vu des étrangers récemment?

La dame se tourna vers lui et lui répondit :

-J'en ai vu et je ne leur ai pas adressé la parole, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra vous aider. Évidemment, je ne fais rien pour rien. J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide en échange.

Saizo se tourna vers les trois autres guerriers, qui hochèrent tous les trois affirmativement.

-C'est d'accord madame, répondit Saizo.

-Bien, commençons tout de suite alors.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

- Vous êtes certains que c'est une bonne idée, demanda un homme aux cheveux blancs.

Un autre homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, accompagné d'une femme dont les cheveux lui cachaient les yeux, lui faisaient face et paraissaient prêts pour le voyage.

-Oui, et de toute façon nous n'avons rien à craindre, répondit l'homme et souriant à la jeune femme.

-Kyo, Yuya et tous les autres auront besoin d'aide s'ils veulent s'en prendre à Sire Ken. Heureusement que Okuni a trouvé qui était le maître de ce chaman, nous allons pouvoir aider nos amis a présent, répondit la jeune femme prénommée Sakuya.

-Soyez prudents, ajouta Shinrei, et si jamais je trouve quelque chose, je demanderai à Okuni de vous contacter.

-Très, bien. Allons-y! fit Kyoshiro.

Kyoshiro et Sakuya quittèrent alors les terres Mibu, le manteau de la nuit les protégeant.

͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸͸

-Alors c'est ça le fameux labyrinthe, fit Bontenmaru en contemplant une grande porte de bois qui se trouvait être l'entrée du labyrinthe.

-Oui, confirma Maiko, nous y voilà.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, ce qui surprit Akira qui demanda à Maiko :

-La porte s'ouvre toujours quand les voyageurs veulent entrer dans le labyrinthe?

-Oui, elle est conçue pour laisser « entrer » les visiteurs, mais pas pour les laisser sortir.

Les dix guerriers passèrent tous la porte et cette dernière se referma derrière eux.

-À partir d'ici il faut être très prudent et regarder attentivement autour de vous, les pièges sont bien dissimulés, mais il est toujours possible de les discerner si on fait très attention, informa Maiko.

Une heure passa. Une heure durant laquelle les dix intrus avaient éviter de nombreux pièges. Tigre Rouge avait faillit finir embroché, Luciole avait faillit tous les faire griller et Akari avait faillit recevoir un secret. Ils débouchèrent finalement dans un corridor plus large que les précédents.

-On se rapproche, commenta Maiko, les corridors s'élargissent, on se rapproche du château et des commandants.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison, ma chère, fit une voix qui semblait provenir de tout le couloir à la fois.

Une aura mauvaise se dégageait de tous les murs puis les dix guerriers purent distinguer une silhouette humaine. Un homme avançait vers eux, un sourire sadique aux lèvres qui rappelait irrésistiblement le démon.

-Ravi de te revoir, Maiko, fit l'homme.

-C'est pas réciproque, Hideaki, répondit la jeune femme entre ses dents.

Soudain, une sorte de secousse fit trembler le couloir dans lequel nos héros et le nouvel arrivant se trouvaient. La secousse avait fait lever un nuage de poussière qui réduisait considérablement la vue. Puis dissipée par la même aura maligne, la silhouette de l'homme se fit plus claire et l'on pouvait à présent distinguer son visage et son corps. Il était grand et maigre, mais l'aura qu'il dégageait ne trompait pas, il devait être très fort. Deux petits Katanas très pointus et très brillants pendaient à la ceinture de l'homme prénommé Hideaki.

-Toujours aussi agité, fit Maiko à l'adresse de l'homme.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que même si mon nom veut dire « sage », moi je suis l'exact opposé.

Il libéra son aura qui provoqua une nouvelle secousse et la poussière cacha Kyo et les autres de nouveau. Puis, un bruit de lames s'entrechoquant se fit entendre. Quand la poussière se dissipa, les neuf intrus purent voir que leur guide croisait à présent le fer avec Hideaki.

-Alors, fit-il, on aide le démon et ses petits amis maintenant, Sire Ken sera pas content, lui qui t'aime tellement.

D'un seul mouvement, Hideaki projeta Maiko deux mètres plus loin. Elle s'était protégée avec ses petits sabres.

-C'est malheureux, reprit Hideaki, mais il va falloir que je vous tue, on ne passe pas, surtout pas vous deux.

Il pointa Maiko et Kyo.

-Bon allez, fit-il encore, je vous prévenu alors maintenant…

Il dégagea son aura, mais cette fois-ci de façon si violente que les murs tremblèrent littéralement et la poussière formait un mur opaque aveuglant ses ennemis.

-…MOURREZ!

**Fin du neuvième chapitre**

Voilà! Je sais que vous m'en voulez tous à mort pour le retard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais...je suis désolée...mais le chapitre fait quand même 10 pages Word...et le prochain chapitre marquera le début des combats comme vous avez pu le constater, je sais qu'ils étaient supposé commencer dans ce chapitre-ci, mais j'avais suffisament pris de retard...Pour le prochain je vous promet, des combats et un délais moins long...voilà...et j'espère que vous avez apprécié...


End file.
